Encore une fois
by Skippy1701
Summary: Emma est maudite, condamné à voir mourir son âme sœur, vies après vies. Mais quand elle rencontre Regina, elle se prend à espérer et se dit...Encore une fois... SwanQueen


**ENCORE UNE FOIS !**

La première fois que je suis morte c'était à l'époque des pharaons. J'avais 32 ans et j'étais une esclave. Une esclave amoureuse de sa maîtresse, une princesse égyptienne du nom d'Isis, comme la Déesse. Je suis morte pour la protéger, mais ça n'a pas suffit, notre amour était interdit. J'ai était condamnée à la regarder mourir, torturée et jetée à la mer. J'ai alors fais le vœu que dans une prochaine vie nous puissions être ensemble et je me suis réveillée. Au début je n'ai pas compris, c'était impossible que je sois en vie et pourtant j'étais bien là. Mais la vie sans ma déesse, n'avait que peu d'intérêt. J'ai essayé de vivre sans elle, mais un jour j'ai pris un couteau et me le lui enfoncé dans le cœur. Je me suis réveillée à nouveau, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas mourir. Je revenais à chaque fois, alors j'ai attendu et j'ai appris. Longtemps j'ai cherché des personnes comme moi, presque sans succès jusqu'à ce que je trouve David durant le moyen-âge. Il était là bien avant moi, ils ma expliqué pourquoi et comment vivre avec cette malédiction. Parce que ces chers pharaons, en plus de nous tuer, nous ont maudites. A chaque réincarnation je la verrais mourir par ma faute. Avec des périodes plus ou moins calme ou on pourra être heureuse. David a réussit à vivre avec Snow une vingtaine d'années une fois. Moi le maximum que j'ai eu c'était dix ans. J'ai traversé les âges et j'ai finalement pris la décision de ne plus m'approcher de mon âme sœur, ce qui me provoque un sentiment de vide que je comble par des aventures sans lendemain. J'ai accumulé les antiquités au fil du temps et c'est Henry, mon fils, qui s'occupe du magasin. J'ai trouvé Henry seul et abandonné il y a plus de 25 ans, on ne s'est plus quittés, avec David il est le seul à savoir qui je suis. Je ne le vois pas souvent, on est sensés être frère et sœur et je suis forcée de changer de ville tous les cinq environs sinon on commence à me demander pourquoi je ne vieillis pas, pourquoi je ne tombe jamais malade etc.…. Ce qui fait que je ne suis proche de personne, hormis mon fils et David quand je le vois. En ce moment je vis à Boston, je suis pompier. J'ai toujours aimé aider les gens, et maintenant que je peux le faire sans trop de risque je ne m'en prive pas. Quant à mon Isis, cela fait plus de 200 ans que je ne me suis pas approchée d'elle et ça marche plutôt bien. La dernière fois elle a vécu jusqu'à 86 ans sans problème. Evidement ma malédiction comme ça ne pourra jamais être brisée puisque seule mon âme sœur peut me libérer. David n'a pas encore trouvé comment, il cherche moi j'ai abandonné et la laisse vivre loin de moi.

Killian : Hé Swan, il y a quelqu'un qui te demande à l'entrée.

Je sors de mon bureau et aperçoit mon fils, je lui saute sur le dos et il tourne sur lui-même très vite. Quand il était petit il adorait ça, on s'est amusé à inverser les positions depuis qu'il est devenu bien plus costaud.

Henry : (Rire) Salut.

Lyly : Hé bien joli morceau.

Emma : Pas touche Lyly, c'est mon frère, viens je vais te présenter à tout le monde, je suis contente de te voire.

Henry : Moi aussi Em, Violet t'embrasse.

Emma : Tout va bien, le bébé ?

Henry : Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Mais tu me manquais, alors j'en ai profité pour venir quelques jours.

Emma : (Sourire) Tu as bien fait gamin.

Henry : (Grimace) Tu compte arrêter un jour de m'appeler comme ça ? J'ai 26 ans, je suis marié et bientôt papa.

Emma : Tu seras toujours mon gamin.

Ruby : Tu nous présente Lieutenant ?

Emma : Bande de vautours, il est marié et futur papa, ouste.

Henry : Salut, je suis Henry le petit frère d'Emma.

Killian : Moi c'est Killian, je dirige cette bande de vauriens avec ta sœur et notre chef.

Auguste : Le chef c'est moi, Capitaine Booth, mais tu peux m'appeler Auguste.

Emma : Ensuite les vautours c'est Lyly, Ruby et dans le fond tu as Anna elle est dans l'ambulance avec Krystof. Tu as aussi Leroy, Robin, Al, Graham, Eric et Will. Elsa est notre secrétaire, on serait perdus sans elle, ici.

Elsa : Toi tu vas encore me demander un truc.

Emma : De suite.

Elsa : Muai, je te vois venir, ravie de te rencontrer Henry, Emma m'a souvent parler de son talentueux petit frère.

Henry : (Rouge) Merci.

Emma : Rho, tu me l'as gêné, c'est malin.

Henry : Je ne veux pas te déranger, je peux t'attendre chez toi ?

Emma : Tiens voilà mes clés, je finis à 20h, je rapporte des pizzas. Viens je te fais visiter d'abord, j'ai quand même cinq minutes à t'accorder.

On fait le tour et je finis par mon bureau, sitôt la porte fermée il me prend dans ses bras et je ferme les yeux.

Henry : Tu m'as manqué maman.

Emma : Toi aussi, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Henry : Je voulais juste voire ma mère, c'est mal ?

Emma : (Sourire) Non, je suis contente que tu sois là, vraiment.

(Alarme)

Emma : le devoir m'appelle, installe-toi à la maison je reviens vite.

Henry : Ok mam, fais attention.

Emma: Toujours.

Je file vers mon camion et m'équipe rapidement, apparemment un bâtiment fédéral est en feu. Arrivée sur les lieux je m'équipe et file avec Robin, Will et Graham fouiller le bâtiment.

Auguste : Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps, la structure est touchée.

Emma : (Radio) Ok Chef, on sépare les gars. Graham avec moi, on grimpe.

On tombe sur un deux personnes dans un étages qu'on évacue rapidement, un des deux me prend la main.

Homme : La sénatrice est toujours dedans, on l'a perdue, il faut la trouver, svp.

Emma : Qu'elle étage, à quoi elle ressemble ?

Homme : Quatrième, petite brune, les yeux chocolat. Trouvez-la svp, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Je file vers Auguste pour lui faire part de la situation.

Auguste : Trop dangereux.

Emma : Laisse-moi y aller, tu sais que je serais prudente.

Auguste : Cinq minutes, après tu sors, tout va s'effondrer.

Je prends ma hache, met mon masque et rentre dans le bâtiment, Killian sur les talons, évidement il ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir seule.

Emma : Le garde du corps m'a dit quatrième étage, petite brune, yeux marron.

Killian : Ok on se sépare, reste en contact radio.

Je cherche en hurlant quand je la vois, derrière un bureau évanouie.

Emma : Kill sors, je l'ai trouvée j'arrive.

Killian : Dépêche ça va s'effondrer.

Je la soulève facilement et place mon masque sur elle, je ne crains pas vraiment la fumée. J'arrive à la sortie quand une poutre tombe sur Killian. N'ayant plus le choix je tape de toutes mes forces dans la poutre qui explose et tire Killian alors que j'ai la femme sur mon dos. Robin et Will me voient enfin et courent m'aider. Je pose la femme sur le brancard et là je la reconnais enfin, c'est mon Isis, ou qu'importe son nom aujourd'hui. Comme c'est possible ? Je fais toujours en sorte d'être loin de ces descendants pour éviter que ce genre de chose n'arrive. Anna s'occupe d'elle, je me tourne vers Kristof qui s'occupe de Killian, je suis soulagée de le voire reprendre conscience, il s'en sort bien.

Robin : Un jour il faudra me dire votre secret Lieutenant, trainer Killian n'est pas facile mais en plus avec une femme sur le dos, vous mangez quoi au petit déjeuner ?

Emma : Secret professionnel, je regrette. Elle va bien ?

Anna : Légèrement brulée et elle a pris mal de fumée dans les poumons, mais ça ira, on l'emmène au Boston Hospital.

Emma : Ok, prend Killian aussi, on ne sait jamais.

Killian : Je vais bien.

Auguste : Obéis Jones, bien joué Swan, c'était moins une.

Emma : Merci Chef.

Je m'apprête à partir quand on me retient pas la main, je me tourne et voit ma Déesse me regarder.

Emma : Vous êtes en sécurité Madame, on va vous conduire à l'hôpital.

Regina : Merci.

Emma : C'est mon travail Madame, reposez-vous, tout ira bien.

Anna ferme les portes et on rentre à la caserne, la revoir après tant d'années c'est déstabilisant. Je réfléchis à comment c'est possible quand je pense à Henry. C'est lui qui a choisit cette ville, il était sensé vérifié qu'aucun descendant d'Isis soit présent, je vais l'étriper. Je m'arrête prendre des pizzas, il va m'entendre.

Emma : Henry, Christopher Swan.

Henry : Ha, tu es au courant. Depuis quand on a un chien ?

Emma : Depuis quelques mois, il s'appelle Pégase, ne change pas de sujet veux-tu. Tu à perdu la tête ou quoi ?

Henry : Maman, c'est peut-être la bonne.

Emma : Tu n'en sais rien ça, tu sais combien de fois je l'ai vu mourir ?

Henry : Je sais maman, mais tu es seule, tout le temps et ça me brise le cœur, surtout depuis que je ne suis plus là.

Emma : Non, je ne la mettrais pas en danger. Trop de fois j'ai pensé changer notre destin, ça ne finit jamais bien.

Henry : Essaie au moins, maman tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, David y croit toujours lui.

Emma : David est un rêveur, je ne la mettrais pas en danger une nouvelle fois.

Henry : (Souffle) Ok, Pégase, sérieux ?

Emma : C'est ta faute, tu m'as fait regarder Hercule des centaines de fois.

Henry : (Rire) Tu es beaucoup fâchée ? Je voulais juste t'aider, je m'inquiète pour toi.

Emma : Je sais mon grand, mais il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, si on mangeait ?

Henry : Yep, n'empêche Pégase, pauvre chien.

Le chien en question remue la queue, c'est un golden retriever, je l'ai trouvé et lui aussi a refusé de me quitter, tout comme Henry. Henry lui gratte les oreilles et on mange devant un film comme souvent. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 4 mois, on a des choses à rattraper, il me montre la dernière échographie et je souris. Sa femme sait aussi qui je suis, je me rappelle encore de sa tête quand elle a vu les photos.

Henry : Pourquoi tu souris, tu pense encore ma femme. Tu es méchante, elle ne s'en est pas encore remise tu sais.

Emma : C'est sûr qu'avoir une mère de 32 ans quand on a 26 ans, ça choque.

Henry : (Rire) La pauvre, au cas où tu changerais d'avis je t'ai laissé des infos sur la dernière réincarnation d'Isis, juste au cas où. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit maman.

Emma : Bonne nuit gamin, je t'aime.

Henry : Moi aussi je t'aime.

 **Un mois plus tard….**

Henry était partit trois jours plus tard, ça m'a fait du bien de le voire. C'est vrai que je me sens seule, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire contre.

Lyly : Emma, le chef te demande.

Je laisse mon dossier et rejoint le bureau du Capitaine Booth, avec Killian il est celui dont je suis le plus proche ici.

Auguste : La sénatrice Mills insiste pour remercier ses sauveurs lors d'un gala, ou vous serez mise en vente. Les fonds iront aux orphelins des pompiers.

Killian : (Grimace) Je suis tombée sur une vieille l'année dernière. Elle m'a parlé de ses 8 chats toute la soirée, c'était affreux.

Emma : (Rire) Ok, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais je préfère qu'on dise que c'est Killian qui l'a sortie, je n'aime pas les feux des projecteurs, tu le sais.

Killian : Pas question Swan, de toute façon le chef a déjà donné ton nom.

Emma : T'es chiant, tu sais que je déteste ça.

Auguste : On ne dit pas nom à Regina Mills, tu vas vite t'en rendre compte.

Emma : Muai, autre chose ?

Auguste : Oui, les inspecteurs ont trouvé l'origine du feu. On a à faire au même pyromane de la dernière fois, c'est le troisième bâtiment officiel qu'il incendie et on à toujours rien.

Emma : J'irai aider Marco, j'aime bien fouiller les décombres.

Auguste : Ok, la soirée est samedi, uniforme obligatoire.

Emma : Ok.

Je sors, la revoir n'est pas vraiment judicieux, à chaque fois, on a beau lutter, on finit ensemble. Juste une soirée, je vais demander mon transfert ensuite. Je suis là depuis à peine un an, peut être que je pourrais m'installer à Washington près d'Henry et Violet, avec l'arrivée du bébé ils vont avoir besoin d'aide.

(Toc à la porte)

Regina : Bonjour Lieutenant Swan

Mon cœur fait un triple saut et je me lève, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

Emma : Sénatrice Mills, ravie de voire que vous êtes sur pied.

Regina : Grâce à vous, je tenais vraiment à vous remercier d'avoir sorti mes hommes et moi de cet enfer.

Emma : C'est notre travail Madame, merci à vous de sponsoriser la soirée pour les orphelins.

Regina : J'espère vous y voire.

Emma : Je serais là, je n'étais pas encore là l'année dernière mais les gars m'en ont beaucoup parlé.

Regina : D'où venez-vous Lieutenant ? J'ai l'impression que je vous connais.

Emma : Je ne pense pas Madame, je viens de Washington.

Regina : Vous aimez l'Egypte Lieutenant ?

Emma : Pardon ?

Regina : Vous portez le symbole de la Déesse Isis.

Emma : (Touche son pendentif) C'est un cadeau, vous êtes connaisseuse à ce que je vois, peu de gens savent que c'est son symbole.

Regina : Je vous en parlerai volontiers autour d'un diner Lieutenant.

Emma : (Sourire) Tentez votre chance samedi alors, je vais essayer de battre le record du Lieutenant Jones cette année.

Regina : (Sourire) Je serais là, bonne fin de journée Lieutenant, à samedi.

Emma : A samedi Madame la Sénatrice.

Après ce tête à tête inattendu je m'assois sur mon fauteuil, je touche mon pendentif et me souviens.

(Flashback)

Isis : Tiens mon amour, pour que tout le monde sache que tu m'appartiens. (Attache le pendentif)

Nawel : Princesse non, je suis une esclave, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de bijoux.

Isis : Tu as le droit car c'est moi qui te l'offre, me désobéiras-tu ?

Nawel : Non Princesse, jamais.

Isis : Maintenant viens dans le bain avec moi.

Nawel : Oui Princesse.

(Fin du Flashback)

Nawel et Isis, notre amour a prit tellement de noms depuis, mais au final tout a commencé comme ça. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas lui résister éternellement, après cette soirée je partirais.

Lyly : C'est la sénatrice Mills qui vient de partir ?

Emma : Oui, tu veux quelque chose ?

Lyly : C'est toi qui voulais qu'on s'entraine, vu que c'est calme.

Emma : Bien, un peu d'action va me faire du bien

Le samedi arrive trop vite, je regarde ma demande de transfert et souffle en la postant. Je me sentais bien ici, mais je ne peux rester près d'elle plus longtemps. Je me regarde dans la glace et caresse Pégase, c'est parti. Je grimpe sur ma moto et vingt minutes plus tard j'arrive à la soirée. Je retrouve les gars et on discute joyeusement jusqu'à ce qu'un sentiment de bien-être m'envahisse. Je sais que Regina est là avant même de l'avoir vue. Je tourne la tête pour la chercher quand mes yeux la reconnaissent, éblouissante dans une robe rouge.

Killian : Tu baves Swan.

Emma : Reconnais qu'il y a de quoi.

Killian : J'en conviens, elle a tout d'une Reine.

Emma : Une déesse, que nous simple mortels ne pouvons admirer que de loin.

Auguste : (Micro) Bonsoir à tous, et bienvenue à cette nouvelle soirée au profit des orphelins. Je compte sur votre générosité, mes hommes vont défiler et vous gagnerez une soirée en leur compagnie, alors Messieurs et Madame à vos portefeuilles. On commence par un des hommes du Camion 51, Will.

La soirée se poursuit on y passe tous même Elsa, ce qui nous a tous fait beaucoup rire. Vient le tour de Killian, on a déjà fait un beau score, mais avec lui les prix vont s'envoler, il n'y a qu'a voir le regard d'envie de toute les femmes dans la salle.

Killian : Dis moi merde Swan, avec un peu de chance la sénatrice misera sur moi.

Emma : Tu peux toujours espérer.

Auguste : Voici votre Lieutenant préféré Mesdames, on commence les enchères à 100 dollars.

On hurle dans la salle, je rigole en voyant qu'il a déjà atteint les 1000 dollars en deux minutes.

Regina : Je devrais peut-être tenter ma chance, le Lieutenant Jones semble d'excellente compagnie.

Emma : Il l'est, ne vous gênez pas surtout, mais dépêcher-vous, la bataille est rude.

Regina : Il va atteindre les 5000 dollars facilement, je parie que vous faites le double de lui.

Emma : Vous surestimez ma performance Sénatrice.

Auguste : Adjuger à Madame Whale pour 6300 dollars.

Regina : (Rire) Ma sœur à bon goût.

Emma : Vous avez manqué votre chance on dirait.

Regina : Pas du tout, j'attendais juste que ce soit votre tour.

Emma : Alors ne me laissez pas filer.

Regina : Ce n'est pas mon intention Lieutenant.

Je lui souris et monte sur la scène, Regina ne me quitte pas des yeux et les enchères commencent. J'arrive à 2000 dollars facilement, il semble que je suscite l'intérêt, je passe les 3000 tout aussi facilement. On est à 8000 dollars et Regina n'a toujours pas enchérit, deux hommes se battent pour moi. Voyant David je souris, les autres n'ont aucune chance, vivre éternellement nous met à l'abri du besoin.

Regina : 20 000 dollars.

(Silence)

Auguste : 20 000 dollars à la Sénatrice Mills.

Je fais signe à David de laisser et il me sourit, je ne veux pas la ruiner non plus.

Auguste : Adjugé à la Sénatrice Mills, merci pour votre générosité et bonne fin de soirée à tous.

Je descends de la scène pour remercier Regina, elle s'approche en me tendant la main. Je souris et lui embrasse doucement, je sais quelle a frissonné ce qui m'arrache un sourire.

Emma : Il semblerait que je vous doive un diner.

Regina : Il semblerait, je vous avez dit que vous dépasseriez facilement le Lieutenant Jones.

Emma : (Rire) Vous avez triché, mais je suis contente que vous ayez remporté cette enchère. Je vous abandonne un instant, je vais saluer un vieil ami.

Regina : Faite donc Lieutenant, après vous êtes à moi pour le reste de la soirée.

Emma : (Sourire) Je ne suis à personne Sénatrice, mais pour ce soir je peux faire une exception.

Je me dirige vers David qui me fait décoller du sol, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

David : Salut gamine, comment vas-tu ?

Emma : Bien, je vois que tu as trouvé Snow dans cette vie là.

David : Et toi Isis.

Emma : Henry à comploté, mais je m'en vais bientôt.

David : J'ai de nouveaux renseignements, sais-tu ce qui t'a tuée ?

Emma : Je me suis noyée.

David : Moi c'est une lance, il semblerait que si on veut mourir définitivement on doit mourir exactement pareil que la première fois.

Emma : Je me suis noyée une autre fois, et je suis revenue aussi.

Davis : Tu t'es noyée dans le Nil ?

Emma : La première fois oui, l'autre dans l'océan atlantique.

David : Je pense que tu dois le faire dans le Nil.

Emma : Et toi ta lance, tu la retrouvée ?

David : Oui, mais Marie voudrait essayer de briser la malédiction avant.

Emma : Tu as trouvé comment ?

David : J'y travaille, tu devrais rester dans les parages.

Emma : Je ne peux pas, Regina serait en danger, tu sais que mon temps est plus court que le tient. La dernière fois j'ai à peine eu une année auprès d'elle, je ne peux plus la regarder mourir.

David : Je comprends, viens je te présente Marie.

Emma : Une autre fois, Regina m'attend. Viens à la maison demain, je ne travaille pas, on pourra discuter tranquillement.

David : Ok, bonne soirée.

Emma : Toi aussi.

Je rejoins Regina qui parle avec un homme avec une canne, je le connais c'est le Sénateur Gold, je ne l'aime pas trop.

Gold : Lieutenant, on dirait que vous avez attiré l'attention de Regina.

Emma : Bonsoir Sénateur, que voulez-vous ? C'est mon charme naturel qui a fait effet.

Regina : (Sourire) Prétentieuse.

Emma : (Sourire) Réaliste.

Gold : Je demandais son avis à Regina sur Alexandre le Grand, sa mort reste un mystère.

Emma : Il est mort empoisonné à l'âge de 32 ans, il avait de nombreux ennemis mais la théorie la plus probable serait que se soit son épouse qui l'ai tué. Il était un grand Roi, un grand conquérant mais la fidélité n'était pas monnaie courante à l'époque.

Gold : On croirait presque que vous l'avez connu quand vous parlez de lui.

Emma : (Sourire) Vu mon niveau social il y a de forte chance que dans l'ancien temps j'étais qu'une simple esclave. Pas assez importante pour rencontrer un tel homme ou même des Princesses Egyptiennes.

Regina : Vous êtes étonnante Lieutenant, peu de personne savent qu'Alexandre le grand est mort empoisonné.

Emma : Je lis beaucoup, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois un diner à la Sénatrice.

Gold : Je vous en prie, au plaisir de discuter à nouveau avec vous.

Emma : Egalement, vous venez Sénatrice ?

Regina : Avec plaisir, bonne soirée Rumple.

Regina glisse son bras sur le mien et on sort, j'étais toujours en Egypte quand Alexandre le Grand est mort. C'était un grand Roi, cela m'a beaucoup attristée. Loin des pharaons cruels qui nous servaient de dirigeant, il était juste avec tout le monde. J'ai eu l'opportunité de sauvé son fils illégitime, sa lignée dure toujours et ça me réconforte un peu.

Regina : La date de naissance d'Alexandre le Grand ?

Emma : Le 21 juillet 356 à Pella en Grèce.

Regina : Où est-il mort ?

Emma : A Babylone, maintenant Irak.

Regina : Vous semblez bien connaître cette partie de l'histoire.

Emma : J'aime l'histoire en général.

Regina : Êtes-vous sûre que vous est moi on ne se connaît pas, peut être lors d'une exposition sur l'Egypte ?

Emma : Dans cette vie nous sommes des étrangères, mais j'espère que cette soirée arrangera ça.

Regina : (Sourire) Vous êtes pleine de mystère Lieutenant.

Emma : Il en faut pour tenir votre intérêt éveillé.

Regina : Croyez-moi, vous avez toute mon attention.

Emma : Vos gardes du corps sont prévenus de l'endroit ou nous allons, notre chauffeur nous attend.

Regina : Je vois que vous avez tout prévu.

Emma : Je savais que vous ne me laisseriez pas filer. Alors, parlez-moi un peu de vous Sénatrice.

Regina : Pour commencer vous pourriez m'appelez pas mon prénom.

Dans ma tête je me demande lequel et je souris en hochant la tête.

Emma : Dites-moi tout Regina.

Regina : Cela risque de prendre plus qu'un diner Lieutenant.

Emma : Emma, j'ai tout mon temps.

Regina : Très bien Emma, par où commencer ?

Emma : Je sais déjà que vous menez votre carrière politique avec brio, certains vous désignent même comme la candidate démocrate la plus en vue pour les prochaine élections présidentielles.

Regina : (Rire) Je vois que vous avez fait des recherches sur moi, moi par contre je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose sur vous.

Emma : Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a rien d'important à dire.

Regina : J'en doute fortement, vous avez de la famille ?

Emma : J'ai un frère Henry, il vit à Washington avec sa femme Violet, ils sont sur le point d'avoir un bébé.

Regina : Et vous, des enfants ?

Emma : Non, avec mon métier c'est assez incompatible, il y a déjà bien assez d'orphelins.

Regina : J'ai une fille, elle a 3 ans.

Emma : (Sourire) Vous avez de la chance, comment elle s'appelle ?

Regina : Nawel cela veux dire….

Emma : Don ou cadeaux, je sais.

(Silence)

Regina : Qui êtes-vous ?

Emma : Je suis Emma, juste Emma.

Regina : Où m'emmenez-vous ?

Emma : Fermez les yeux, nous sommes arrivées.

Je guide Regina et on monte sur le toit de mon immeuble, où j'ai préparé un repas à la belle étoile.

Emma : Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux.

Regina : (Grand sourire) C'est très joli, c'est vous qui avez cuisiné ?

Emma : Je suis pleine de talents cachés.

Regina : Je constate, ça à l'air délicieux.

On parle de tout et de rien durant deux bonnes heures, cela nous a toujours été facile de parler. La soirée se finit et je raccompagne Regina au pied de mon immeuble.

Regina : C'était une très belle soirée Lieutenant, merci.

Emma : J'en suis ravie Madame la Sénatrice.

Regina : La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui vous invite.

Emma : (Triste et pose ma main sur sa joue) Au revoir Regina.

Regina : (Pose sa main sur le mienne) Au revoir Emma.

Le lendemain je mange avec David et Marie quand on sonne à ma porte. J'ouvre et voit Auguste avec ma lettre de transfert, je souffle et sors.

Emma : Je voulais t'en parler demain.

Auguste : Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu étais bien avec nous ? L'équipe t'adore, alors explique moi ?

Emma : Je suis loin de mon frère, il va avoir un bébé et j'aimerais être présente pour le voire grandir.

Auguste : Emma tu mens, je sais que tu aime ton frère mais ce n'est pas la raison de ton départ. Donne-moi une bonne raison, sinon je peux t'assurer que je ferais tout pour annuler ce transfert.

David : Un souci ?

Emma : David je te présente mon chef Auguste.

David : Je connais Auguste, rentre.

Je fronce les sourcils et Auguste rentre, je vois David tendu et Marie me fait signe de la rejoindre.

Marie : Auguste a fait virer David des pompiers de Chicago il y a trois ans.

Emma : Pourquoi ?

Marie : Je ne sais pas exactement, mais ils ne s'apprécient pas vraiment.

Emma : Génial, allons les voir avant qu'ils ne se tapent dessus alors.

L'ambiance dans le salon est palpable et je tourne mes yeux vers David, c'est rare de le voire si énervé.

Emma : Vous m'expliquez ou je dois deviner ?

Auguste : Il n'y a rien à dire, j'ai fait ce qui devait être fait pour le protéger.

David : Pour me protéger, vraiment ? Tu m'as fait enfermer dans un asile, j'y suis resté trois mois car tu étais incapable d'accepter la vérité.

Auguste : Mais enfin, c'est n'importe quoi. Tu n'es pas immortel bon sang, c'est dans ta tête tout ça.

Emma : Whaoou, doucement, tu lui as dit ?

David : Oui, et crois-moi je m'en mords les doigts. Je me sentais seul, je n'avais pas encore retrouvé Snow. J'avais besoin d'en parler, juste une fois. Evidement il ne m'a pas cru, mieux le lendemain j'étais viré et emmené dans un centre de repos. J'ai mis trois mois à prouver que je n'étais pas fou et que c'était juste une blague.

Auguste : Ce n'était pas une blague, tu crois à toutes ses conneries.

Emma : (Prend un couteau) C'est la vérité, on ne peut pas mourir Auguste, ni être blessés, notre force et notre vitesse sont aussi augmentés.

Auguste : (Ferme les yeux) Attend, ne me dis pas que tu rentre dans son délire. Et pourquoi tu dis on ?

Emma : Parce que je suis comme lui, regarde.

Je m'entaille profondément le bras, Auguste se lève d'un bon et attrape une serviette. Je l'arrête, essuie le sang et lui montre mon bras.

Marie : Je sais j'ai eu du mal à m'y faire aussi. Mais ce qu'ils vous disent est vrai.

Emma : Je dois partir car cette malédiction menace la vie de la personne que j'aime.

Auguste : Malédiction ?

David : On va tout t'expliquer, assieds-toi.

Auguste à eu du mal, il semblait complètement choqué en partant de chez moi. J'espère que demain je ne vais pas me retrouver à l'asile, il ne manquerait plus que ça. Il m'a fait promettre de rester ici, David aussi. Auguste va même appuyer sa demande pour qu'il vienne dans notre caserne. Sauf que je ne peux pas rester, car si je reste Regina meure et ça je m'y refuse. Mais je suppose que quelques mois n-y changeront rien, il faut juste que je reste éloignée d'elle.

 **Deux semaines plus tard….**

(Téléphone)

Henry : (Petite voix) Maman….

Emma : (Inquiète) Henry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Henry : Maman c'est Violet, je suis à l'hôpital, c'est grave maman.

Emma : J'arrive, reste près d'elle, je fais au plus vite.

Je sors de mon bureau comme une fusée et file dans le bureau d'Auguste, bon sang.

Auguste : Swan, un souci ?

Emma : Je dois aller à Washington au plus vite, il y a un problème avec la femme d'Henry et son bébé.

Auguste : Vas-y, David va te remplacer, prend le temps qu'il te faut.

Juste à ce moment-là David rentre, après un coup de fil il me dit qu'un avion m'attend dans une heure. Je saute sur ma moto, fait un sac rapide, confie Pégase à ma voisine, Granny et part à l'aéroport. Une fois dans l'avion je rappelle Henry pour qu'il m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé.

Henry : Maman tu es où ?

Emma : Dans l'avion, j'arrive gamin, comment va violet ?

Henry : Elle était dans un taxi, il y a eu un accident. Ils ne me disent rien, je vais devenir fou, ça fait des heures qu'elle est avec eux. Maman je….

Emma : Henry, tout va bien se passer. Ta femme et ton futur bébé vont avoir besoin que tu sois fort, respire un grand coup. Je suis bientôt là, tout va bien se passer, je t'aime gamin, j'arrive.

Henry : Je t'aime aussi.

Une fois à l'hôpital je file dans la salle d'attente, Henry me voit et me saute dans les bras. Jamais je ne l'ai vu si secoué, je le sers fort contre moi le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Henry : J'ai peur maman.

Emma : Je vais les sauver.

Je le fait asseoir et me dirige vers le bureau des infirmières, je prends une grande respiration et balance.

Emma : Je suis le Docteur Stars, une patiente du nom de Violet Swan vient de vous être emmenée ici.

Infirmière : Swan comme le nom de l'actionnaire principal d'ici ?

Emma : Oui, c'est ma famille. Veuillez me menez à la patiente, je prends en charge son cas à partir de maintenant.

Infirmière : La famille des patient n'à pas le droit d'intervenir, je suis désolée Docteur mais vous aller devoir attendre.

Emma : Appeler le Docteur Kathryn David tout de suite et dites lui que je suis là et que je veux avoir accès à cette patiente.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard une femme d'une quarantaine d'années arrive, nous étions proches durant mes années ici, mais évidemment j'ai dû partir, sans rien lui dire.

Kathryn : Amy, bon sang. Comment c'est possible ? Tu n'as pas bougé depuis 15 ans, c'est quoi ton secret ?

Emma : Kathryn, la patiente c'est la femme d'Henry, laisse-moi y aller, stp.

Kathryn : Henry, comme ton Henry ?

Emma: Oui, je t'expliquerai mais là on perd du temps.

Kathryn : Betanny, veuillez conduire le Docteur Stars au bloc trois. Ne t'en fais je vais tenir compagnie à Henry, va sauver des vies. C'est ce que tu fais de mieux, viens Henry.

Je file au bloc, revoir une de mes anciennes amies est toujours difficile, mais c'est pour Henry. Une fois préparée, je rentre au bloc où le chirurgien me regarde d'un œil mauvais. Je peux comprendre, je viens de le virer de son bloc, je lui fais un sourire d'excuse et commence à travailler.

 **Quatre heures plus tard….**

Il reste deux mois de grossesse difficiles, mais elle va s'en sortir et mon petit fils aussi. Oui du coup j'ai vu qu'ils attendaient un garçon, un autre petit mec dans la famille. Je sors et vois Kathryn et Henry se diriger vers moi avec inquiétude.

Emma : Ils vont bien, une infirmière va te conduire à elle.

Henry me saute au cou et me serre contre lui en me remerciant mille fois.

Emma : Vas voire ta femme et ton bébé, j'arrive.

Henry : Ok, ravit de t'avoir revue Kat, merci.

Kathryn : Je t'en prie, c'est normal.

Emma : Je t'offre un café ?

Kathryn : Tu as quinze ans à me raconter, je suppose qu'un café c'est un bon début.

On s'assoit à la cafeteria, je suis si fatiguée de mentir. Peut-être quand le bébé d'Henry et Violet sera un peu plus grand je pourrais tenter la théorie de David. Ce n'est pas agréable de mourir noyée, mais si ça la dernière fois, ça vaut peut-être le coup.

Kathryn : Amy, parle-moi. ll y a quinze ans tu es partie du jour au lendemain, j'ai même prévenu la police.

Emma : Je suis désolée, vraiment. J'ai était témoin d'un crime, j'étais dans le programme de protection des témoins. J'ai changé d'identité, de ville, de métier.

Kathryn : Ma pauvre, c'est affreux.

Emma : Je viens de griller ma couverture, les gens contre lesquels j'ai témoigné sont très dangereux. Personne ne dois savoir qui je suis Kathryn, c'est très important.

Kathryn : Je ne dirais rien, c'est dingue tu n'as pas pris une ride.

Emma : (Grimace) Je fais un métier qui conserve.

Kathryn : Je suppose que tu ne peux pas me dire ton nouveau nom et ton métier.

Emma : Apelle moi Emma, le reste je ne peux pas te le dire. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger par ma faute, je peux compter sur toi ?

Kathryn : Oui, ça fait du bien de te revoir Am…Emma.

Emma : Mais toi racontes-moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

Pendant plus d'une heure on parle, je rejoins enfin la chambre de Violet ou je vois Henry tenir la main de Violet tendrement.

Violet : Merci.

Je lui sers la main et lui embrasse le front doucement.

Emma : Comment tu te sens, tu as mal ?

Violet : Le bébé ?

Emma : Il va bien, mais pour la fin de ta grossesse c'est repos complet.

Henry : Je vais la surveiller t'en fais pas, je vais fermer la boutique jusqu'à l'arrivée du bébé.

Emma : Bonne idée, le Docteur David était une de mes amies ici, elle prendra soin de vous.

Violet : Tout ça ne va pas créer de problèmes ?

Emma : Ne t'en fais pas, toit tu te reposes et Henry et moi on gère. Ton rôle c'est de garder le bébé en sécurité le plus longtemps possible. Au moindre souci je reviens et Kathryn est un excellent médecin.

Henry : Merci maman d'être venue.

Emma : Toujours.

 **Un mois plus tard…..**

J'ai passé trois jours avec Henry et Violet, et j'ai repris ma routine. Je suis entrain de courir avec Pégase sur la plage quand une sensation de bien être m'envahit. Sachant pertinemment d'où ça provient je cherche Regina des yeux, elle caresse Pégase appuyée sur le capot de se voiture. Je souffle un grand coup et m'approche, courage Emma, refuse quoi qu'elle te propose.

Regina : Lieutenant, j'ai attendu votre coup de fil.

Emma : Techniquement c'était vous qui devait initier le second rdv Madame la Sénatrice.

Regina : Comment va vote belle-sœur ?

Emma : Inutile de vous demander comment vous savez ?

Regina : Inutile, je me demander si…

Emma : Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas le temps de parler. Ma garde ne va pas tarder, au plaisir de vous revoir Madame la Sénatrice.

Je commence à tourner les talons, Pégase sur les talons quand son appel me fige.

Regina : Emma, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Sa voix est vulnérable, je me tourne doucement et dans ses yeux j'y vois toute l'incertitude du monde. Cela me serre le cœur et je me positionne devant elle en soufflant.

Emma : Je vais partir d'ici quelques mois Regina, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Regina : L'avion ça existe.

Emma : Tu sais que les relations à distance ne marchent pas, tu mérite bien mieux que ce que je peux t'offrir. Cela a toujours été le cas, (pose sa main sur sa joue) tu mérite d'être heureuse. Je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour toi.

Regina : Comment tu peux le savoir, sans essayer ? Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi et je fais des rêves étranges, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours connue. Ne me dis pas que je suis la seule à ressentir ça, je vois comment tu me regarde.

Emma : Regina, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles stp. Je fais ça pour te protéger, je dois y aller.

Regina : Tu as juste peur de cette connexion entre nous. Moi aussi je trouve ça effrayant mais je….

Je lui coupe le sifflet en l'enfermant dans mas bras fortement, étreinte qu'elle me rend volontiers.

Emma : Reste loin de moi stp, au revoir Qalbi maakka anta (Mon cœur est à toi)

Je m'écarte à regrets et file à la caserne ou m'attend une nouvelle garde. J'espère vraiment qu'elle à compris le message, car je ne résisterais pas longtemps. Heureusement pour moi la garde fut intense, c'est donc bien fatiguée que je rentre chez moi le lendemain matin. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, donc quand on frappe deux heures plus tard à ma porte je ne suis pas franchement de bonne humeur.

Emma : QUOI ? Vous voulez détruire ma porte ou quoi ?

Regina : C'est une idée, je peux entrer ?

Complètement réveillée je vois Regina et ses deux gorilles et je regarde mon pyjama, un vieux maillot de basquet.

Emma : J'ai passé une garde horrible, je ne veux que dormir Regina.

Regina : Philippe, Gidéon allez m'attendre dans la voiture, je ne serai pas longue.

Evidement elle rentre, je ferme la porte en râlant et m'apprête à lui expliquer ma façon de penser mais elle me coupe toute envie quand son regard se pose sur moi.

Regina : Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi je rêve de toi depuis des années ? Pourquoi je ne suis bien que quand tu es là ? Comment tu peux connaître l'arabe ? L'histoire ? Qui es-tu Emma ?

Emma : Vas t'en stp, ne cherche pas à savoir. Je ne veux pas te mentir, pas à toi, stp pars.

Regina : Pourquoi tu me dis de partir, je parle l'arabe couramment. Je sais très bien ce que tu m'as dit, alors pourquoi je partirais ?

Emma : Parce que si tu reste prêt de moi, tu va mourir.

(Silence)

Regina : Ana ma bashouf hayyatee men geerak (Je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi)

Emma : Il le faut, stp va t'en Regina.

Regina : (Triste) Comme tu veux, je ne t'importunerai plus. Bonne journée Lieutenant, j'espère que vous aurez une vie heureuse, même sans moi.

Elle se dirige vers la porte et je sens mon cœur se déchirer me coupant le souffle un instant. Ella a l'air si triste, c'est insupportable, j'aurais dû partir, je la fait déjà souffrir, comme d'habitude.

Regina : Emma je….

Elle s'arrête net et s'accroupit devant moi avec inquiétude, je me tiens le cœur en pleurant. Jamais douleur fut si forte, pourtant je suis morte presque battu à mort et torturé donc question douleur j'en connais un rayon.

Regina : (Paniquée) Emma qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Emma : (Souffle) C'est rien, je suis juste fatiguée.

Elle pose sa main sur ma joue et c'est comme si je pouvais respirer à nouveau, je me redresse et elle semble comprendre.

Regina : Si j'enlève ma main de ton visage, que va-t-il se passer au juste ?

Emma : Je vais souffrir, mais ça passera.

Regina : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Moins tu en sais et mieux tu te porteras, je t'en supplie ne me demande pas de te regarder mourir une fois de plus, je ne le supporterai pas.

Regina : Une fois de plus ?

Emma : Gina va t'en, stp.

Elle retire sa main doucement et mon cœur se crispe à nouveau. Jamais ça ne m'avait fait ça avant, c'est atroce comme douleur. Elle prend ma main et me dirige vers la chambre. Elle m'oblige à m'allonger, me borde comme un enfant et m'embrasse le front doucement.

Emma : Je suis désolée.

Regina : Moi aussi Emma, dors.

Elle se lève mais je la retiens par la main, elle me regarde et comprenant mon dilemme s'allonge près de moi en silence. Dors, on discutera quand tu auras l'esprit plus clair, je ne bouge pas de là.

Emma : Pardonnez-moi ma Princesse.

Je m'endors rapidement, trop fatiguée pour remarquer que je l'ai appelée Princesse comme avant. Trop fatiguée pour remarquer la larme de Regina. Trop fatiguée pour l'entendre m'appeler et comprendre ma réponse.

Regina : Nawel !

Emma : Isis, reste avec moi.

Plusieurs heures plus tard je me réveille avec une bonne odeur de pancake, je vois qu'il est plus de 14h et me décide à me lever. Je regarde Regina évoluer dans ma cuisine comme si elle avait toujours était là et soupire. C'est mort, elle ne partira pas, je le sais. Je vais devoir partir, ce qui veut dire que je ne la reverrais sans doute plus.

Regina : Je ne partirai pas, donc je te conseil de manger et de m'expliquer. Sans me mentir cette fois, ça changera.

Emma : Je ne t'ai jamais menti et c'est pour éviter de le faire que je ne te dis rien.

Regina : Mange, et parle-moi, stp.

Je souffle et engloutis mon assiette de pancake et mon jus d'orange. Regina ne m'a pas lâchée du regard et je soupire, elle ne bougera pas.

Emma : Pourquoi es-tu si têtue, tout le temps ?

Regina : Tout le temps ?

Emma : Depuis quand fais-tu des rêves ou j'apparais ?

Regina : Depuis enfant, mais c'est flou. A chaque fois ça semble une époque différente, mais le plus souvent on est en Egypte.

Emma : Tu as une fille Regina, tu dois penser à elle.

Regina : J'ai adopté Nawel, c'était ton prénom avant, n'est-ce pas ?

Emma : Stp, je t'en supplie, ne m'oblige pas à te raconter. Tu ne comprends pas, ça finit toujours pareil, à chaque fois, ne me demande pas ça, je t'en conjure.

Regina ne me laisse pas le temps de finir qu'elle m'embrasse et je sais que j'ai perdu. Je la serre contre moi et répond à son baiser passionnément.

Regina : Je ne partirai pas, pas maintenant que je t'ai trouvée, alors dis-moi.

Emma : Je suis née en 365 avant Jésus Christ, en Egypte. J'étais une esclave, tu étais une Princesse Egyptienne, encore plus belle que Cléopâtre si tu veux mon avis. J'étais un être insignifiant, sauf pour toi. Je suis rentrée à ton service quand j'ai eu 16 ans, tu en avais 18. Tu étais mon soleil, et j'aime à croire que j'étais le tien. Le jour de mes 21 ans tu m'as faite venir dans tes quartiers. Tu m'as ordonné de m'approcher, je t'ai obéis. Tu m'as embrassée, j'étais terrifié par ce geste, car je savais qu'il te condamnerait si on venait à le découvrir. Je ne t'ai donc pas répondu et tu t'es écartée de moi, ton visage était si triste ça m'a brisé le cœur. Tu as commencé à reculer mais j'ai attrapé ta main, me suis agenouillée et je t'ai dis…..

Regina : Qalbi maakka anta (Mon cœur est à toi)

Emma : (Sourire) Oui, tu as souris et je t'ai embrassée. On a pu vivre dix ans comme ça, jusqu'au jour où on nous a surprises. J'ai était condamnée à te regarder mourir, ils m'ont torturée et m'ont jetée dans le Nil.

Regina : Sauf que tu es revenue. Dans mes rêves, mon visage change, mais jamais le tien.

Emma : Parce qu'ils nous ont maudites, je ne peux pas mourir et à chaque fois que je te retrouve, tu meures par ma faute. Alors j'ai décidé il y a 200 ans de ne plus m'approcher de tes réincarnations. Et ça a marché, tu as eux une belle vie les deux dernières fois, j'ai vérifié.

Regina : Une vie sans mon âme sœur, ne peu pas être belle.

Emma : Au moins tu as pu vivre. J'ai essayé Gina mais à chaque fois je te vois mourir, c'est sans fin et je n'en peux plus. Il faut que tu m'oublie, il faut que tu comprennes qu'on ne peut pas. Je ne peux pas, et j'en suis désolée, vraiment.

Regina : Combien de fois tu m'as retrouvée ?

Emma : Une fois tous les 100 ans environs, je te retrouve toujours.

Regina : Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui suis condamnée à revenir ?

Emma : Tu étais une Princesse, j'étais une esclave. Durant toutes nos vies, tu as toujours eu du pouvoir.

Regina : Qui nous a maudites ?

Emma : Crois-moi avec David-on a cherché. Il est comme moi, mais depuis encore plus longtemps.

Regina : Et on ne peut rien faire ?

Emma : Techniquement si, seules nos âmes sœurs peuvent nous sauver, mais on ne sait pas comment. David étudie des pistes, il m'a demandé de rester ici. Le temps qu'il finisse, sinon je serais partie après notre soirée.

Regina : Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé faire ça.

Emma : Tu ne mourras pas une nouvelle fois par ma faute.

Regina : C'est mon choix Emma, je ne partirai pas.

Emma : C'est moi qui pars alors.

Je me dégage de ses bras mais elle me plaque contre la porte, cette fougue dans ses yeux je la connais bien.

Regina : Tu es à moi Nawel.

Emma : Je suis à vous Princesse.

Elle m'embrasse passionnément et pour un temps j'oublie tout, juste une nuit. Juste une nuit, ça ne peux pas la nuire, juste une seule nuit et je disparais.

Regina : Reste.

Emma : (Ferme les yeux) Je suis là mon amour.

Il est 19h passé et je tiens Regina dans mes bras, c'était parfait comme d'habitude. Je caresse son dos doucement et je l'entends soupirer d'aise.

Regina : Je vais devoir y aller, ma fille m'attend.

Emma : Je comprends.

Regina : Promet moi de rester, je ne veux pas passer cette vie sans toi, stp.

Emma : Gina je….

Evidement elle ne me laisse pas finir et m'embrasse passionnément, cette incapacité à lui résister m'agace au plus haut point dès fois.

Regina : Promets-moi !

Emma : (Souffle) Je te promet.

Regina : Bien, je t'appelle.

Emma : D'accord, rentre bien.

Regina : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Reste avec moi, stp.

Emma : Je suis là.

 **Une semaine plus tard…..**

Henry : Maman, le bébé arrive. Kathryn dit que tout va bien se passer mais…..

Emma : J'arrive au plus vite, reste près de Violet.

Henry : (Heureux) Je vais être papa.

Emma : Et moi grand-mère, je suis trop jeune pour être appelée comme ça.

Henry : (Rire) Rappelle-moi ton âge déjà ?

Emma : Insolent, je fais au plus vite, je t'aime.

Henry : Moi aussi maman.

Je raccroche et m'arrange une nouvelle fois avec Auguste pour prendre quelques jours. Heureusement que David est là pour me remplacer maintenant en cas de besoin.

David : Embrasse-les pour moi.

Emma : Promis, tu avance sur tes pistes ?

David : Un peu, tu as changé d'avis ?

Emma : Regina ne me laissera jamais partir maintenant qu'elle sait.

David : C'est une bonne chose Em, tu es plus heureuse avec elle.

Emma : Mais pour combien de temps ?

David : On trouvera, file ton fils t'attend.

Emma : Ok.

Je file à l'aéroport, en prévision, j'ai toujours un sac dans le coffre. Une fois dans l'avion j'appelle Regina, je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je suis partie.

Regina : Emma, un souci ?

Emma : Je dois partir quelques jours à Washington, le bébé arrive.

Regina : Ok, mais tu reviens n'est-ce pas ?

Emma : Je reviens Gina.

Regina : (Soulagée) À ton retour, tu pourrais peut-être venir manger à la maison, j'aimerais te présenter ma fille.

(Silence)

Regina : Emma tu es là ?

Emma : Je suis là, on va décoller, je te rappelle.

Regina : Ok, profite de ta famille.

Emma : A bientôt.

Rencontrer sa fille, ça semble facile. Seulement si je fais ça, je prends le risque de m'attacher encore à une personne que je vais voir mourir avant moi. Déjà Henry, puis le bébé et Violet, ma vie est si compliquée. Seulement jamais Regina ne renoncera à moi, et ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir demandé au cours de nos nombreuses vies.

(Flashback)

Nawel : Princesse, vous avez demandé après moi ?

Isis : Nous sommes seules, nulle besoin d'être si respectueuse mon ange.

Nawel : Tu ne devrais pas me faire venir si souvent, les gens parlent tu sais. On devrait être plus prudentes, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

Isis : Je t'ai choisie, peu m'importe si cela nous est interdit. Je te choisirais toujours, fais-toi une raison.

Nawel : Tu devrais renoncer à moi et accepter le mariage, tu ne pourras l'éviter encore longtemps.

Isis : Tu veux qu'un autre me touche ?

Nawel : Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais Aneck est un bon parti et il est gentil. Tu auras des enfants, tu seras une grande Reine. Penses-y, renonce à moi, c'est plus simple.

Isis : Te lasses-tu de moi Nawel ?

Nawel : Jamais ma Princesse, mais je ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur.

Isis : Mon cœur, mon corps, mon esprit, mon âme t'appartiennent Nawel. Depuis longtemps et pour l'éternité. Jamais personne d'autre que toi ne me touchera.

Nawel : Je t'aime. (Embrasse)

Isis : Je sais, tu m'appartiens.

Nawel : Oui ma Princesse, toujours.

(Fin du Flashback)

C'était la première fois que je lui disais je t'aime, elle ne m'avait pas répondu. Remarque dans toutes nos vies elle l'a dit peu de fois, je me souviens de chacune d'elle comme si c'était hier. Mais elle me l'a prouvé encore et encore, à chaque vie en refusant de me laisser.

Hôtesse : Nous arrivons dans cinq minutes madame.

Emma : Merida je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Emma.

Merida : Oui madame.

Emma : (Sourire) Vous le faites exprès pour m'embêter, ce n'est pas très gentil ça.

Merida : (Sourire) Filez rejoindre votre frère, l'avion sera prêt à votre retour.

Emma : Merci.

Je file à l'hôpital rapidement, je retrouve Henry avec un bébé dans les bras et je souris.

Emma : Coucou, alors j'ai le droit de porter mon petit Prince ?

Henry : (Sourire) Oui, maman je te présente Adam, Richard Swan.

Il me dépose son fils dans les bras, il l'a appelé comme mon père, cela me touche beaucoup.

Violet : On s'est dit que c'était un bel hommage à deux hommes bons et forts.

Emma : Tu as parfaitement raison, salut Kid. Je suis Emma, je suis là pour veiller sur toi aussi.

Henry : Il est parfait, non ?

Emma : Oui, parfait.

 **Trois jours plus tard…..**

Henry : Donc avec Regina ?

Emma : Elle m'a demandé de rester, tu sais comment ça va finir si je fais ça.

Henry : Tu n'en sais rien maman, je suis sûr que c'est la bonne.

Emma : Et si vous veniez à Boston ?

Henry : (Sourire) T'est sérieuse ?

Emma : Oui, tu as raison c'était idiot de s'éloigner.

Henry : (Serre dans ses bras) Je suis trop content.

Emma : Moi aussi gamin, je vais vous trouver une maison sympa.

Henry : Pas loin de chez toi, j'espère.

Emma : Promis, je m'en occupe sitôt arrivée.

Henry : Appelle plutôt Regina, je suis sûr que tu lui à manqué.

Emma : On se tient au courant, prend soin de ta petite famille en attendant.

Henry : (Sourire) Ma famille va bientôt être réunie, je te le dis, tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter maman, tout va bien se passer.

Emma : Je t'aime, on s'appelle.

Une fois dans l'avion je repense à la semaine dernière, Regina est revenue tous les jours, même à la caserne. Juste pour être sûre que j'étais toujours là, juste pour me voler un baiser, se rassurer. Elle me manque, maintenant que je l'ai retrouvée c'est encore plus flagrant. Le vide dans mon cœur se répare petit à petit, je sais que c'est grâce à elle. Je sors de l'avion et je ne suis pas surprise de la voir m'attendant avec Pégase.

Emma : Vous êtes perdue Sénatrice ?

Regina : Je suis venue vérifier que tu rentre bien à la maison.

Emma : Je suis là Gina, salut mon grand. (Caresse Pégase)

Regina : Nawel a eu du mal à s'en séparer, tu pourrais venir ce soir ?

Emma : Une autre fois, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire, mais tu peux venir à la maison si tu veux.

Regina : Je ne peux pas Nawel m'attends.

Emma : Ok, une autre fois, je dois y aller.

Regina : Moi aussi.

Personne ne bouge, la vérité et que je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi seule. Pégase ne compte pas, la vérité c'est qu'elle m'a manqué. Mais je sais que si je rencontre sa fille je vais l'aimer aussi et ce sera encore plus difficile de partir après ça.

Emma : (Embrasse) Tu m'as manqué si tu te pose la question, je t'appelle.

Regina : Viens, si rencontrer Nawel pose un problème, tu n'auras qu'a partir avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Je souris, elle me connaît trop bien. Elle a bien compris d'où venait le souci. Je la serre dans mes bras, c'est n'importe quoi, je fais n'importe quoi.

Emma : Je te rejoins chez toi plus tard.

Regina : (Sourire) Bien, à plus tard Lieutenant.

Emma : A plus tard Sénatrice.

Une fois chez moi je prends une longue douche et réfléchis aux possibilités qui s'offrent à moi maintenant. Si je reste avec Regina elle va mourir, je le sais et je ne pourrais rien y faire. Elle est morte de manières bien différentes durant toutes nos vies, mais à chaque fois mon cœur se brise un peu plus. Je peux aussi tester la proposition de David et essayer de me noyer dans le Nil comme la première fois. Ce qui normalement devrait mettre fin à ce cycle infernal. Incapable de refuser quoi que se soit à Regina, je sais que je vais finir par accepter de rencontrer sa fille, et habiter avec elle, même me marier si elle me le demande. Enfin si on a le temps, c'est arrivé assez peu souvent qu'on arrive jusque là. Je caresse Pégase doucement et ouvre un vieil album, je souris en voyant les photos. C'était début 1900, on vivait en France, on avait même un fils. La seule fois ou on a eu une famille durant nos vies ensemble. Il s'appelait Liam, il a vécu jusqu'à 92 ans, il a eu trois enfants, 4 petits-enfants et 2 arrières petits-enfants. Ses descendants vivent à New-York, je suis amie avec la plupart. Même si personne ne sait qui je suis vraiment, pour eux, je suis une cousine éloignée. Prise d'une impulsion je prends l'album avec moi, je suis sûre que Regina veut en savoir plus sur nos vies, autant commencer par une de celle que j'ai préféré. Je grimpe sur ma moto et dix minutes plus tard je me gare devant le Manoir Mills. Reconnaissant le garde du corps que j'ai sorti du feu la dernière fois je m'approche de lui.

Gidéon : Bonjour Lieutenant, la Sénatrice nous a prévenus de vote arrivée.

Emma : Bonjour, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois.

Gidéon : Bien, grâce à vous et votre équipe.

Emma : On a fait notre travail, le votre est tout aussi important, voire plus. Je me doute que la Sénatrice ne doit pas être une femme facile à garder en sécurité.

Gidéon : (Rire) En effet, mais elle sait être raisonnable dès fois aussi.

Emma : (Sourire) Je peux entrer ?

Gidéon : Bien sur, la Sénatrice vous a donné les plein accès à sa propriété, quand vous le désirez.

Emma : Je m'en doute, bonne soirée à vous.

Gidéon : Ne jouez pas avec elle svp, c'est une femme bien.

Emma : Je le sais très bien Gidéon, ne vous en faites pas.

Je rentre dans la propriété en souriant et regarde autour de moi curieusement. Je remarque les photos, je souris en la voyant plus jeune avec ses parents et sa sœur. Puis je prends le cadre ou elle est avec Nawel sûrement. La petite sourit devant un gros gâteau, sûrement un de ses anniversaires.

Regina : C'était ses trois ans.

Emma : Elle est jolie, écoute je n'ai rien contre elle. C'est juste que plus je rencontre des personnes et plus je….

Regina : Et plus ça te brise le cœur quand tu les vois disparaître, j'ai compris. Ce n'est pas grave, on peut se voire sans la petite, ça ne me dérange pas Emma.

Emma : Je suis désolée, comment c'est passé ta semaine ?

Regina : Sûrement moins mouvementée que la tienne, tu as pris des photos de ton petit fils ?

Emma : (Sourire) Plein, regarde un peu comme il est beau.

Regina : (Sourire) Tu fait une grand-mère sexy dit donc.

Emma : (Rire) Viens je vais te montrer.

Regina : D'accord.

Elle attrape ma main et on s'installe dans son canapé. Je remarque son bandage à la main et me tourne vers elle.

Emma : Tu es blessée ? (Inquiète)

Regina : Ce n'est rien, j'ai été maladroite. J'ai trébuché et me suis réceptionné sur ma main, ce n'est qu'un poignet foulé.

Je secoue la tête, ça commence déjà. C'est toujours pareil, au début ce n'est que de petits incidents et ça finit toujours pareil. Je me lève, je n'aurais jamais du m'approcher d'elle, je le savais.

Emma : Si tu persiste à vouloir rester avec moi, tu vas mourir Gina. C'est toujours comme ça, au début des petits accidents sans gravité. Puis ça finit toujours par moi qui pleure sur ta tombe. Tu as une fille, tu dois penser à elle avant tout. Je vais y aller, reste loin de moi par pitié.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte d'un pas rapide, seulement je me fige quand j'entends ce qu'elle me dit.

Regina : Je préfère mourir demain que de vivre une journée de plus sans toi. Je t'ai attendu toute ma vie, mes vies. Ne pars pas Emma, tu sais que ce qu'on ressent l'une pour l'autre, on ne peut l'empêcher.

Emma : Si je le peux.

Je me rassois près d'elle et je lui raconte tout ce que David m'a dit. Durant la conversation elle s'est glissée dans mes bras et c'est dans cette position qu'on regarde l'album photo.

Regina : Combien de fois on a pu se marier ?

Emma : Deux fois, dont la vie où on a eu Liam.

Regina : Nawel a été adoptée, donc elle ne compte pas dans ma descendance, si ?

Emma : Cela ne marche pas tout à fait comme ça, la malédiction se fiche des liens du sang. Elle suit ceux du cœur et Nawel est ta fille donc tu te réincarneras dans un de ses enfants ou petits-enfants.

Regina : Et pour Henry ?

Emma : Ce n'est pas pareil pour lui, vu que c'est toi qui te réincarne, moi je reste la même.

Regina : On semble heureuse sur ces photo, combien de temps cette fois là on a été ensemble ?

Emma : 7 ans, tu es morte suite à une chute de cheval. Liam et moi on a été anéantis, mais ensemble on c'est soutenus.

Regina : J'aimerais me souvenir de lui, tout ce que je vois dans mes rêves, c'est toi.

Emma : C'est déjà bien, ça m'évite d'expliquer à chaque fois.

Regina : David et Marie ont des pistes pour rompre la malédiction.

Emma : Oui et non, tout ce qu'on sait c'est que seule notre âme sœur peut le faire. Mais on ne sait pas qu'elle âme sœur, si c'est toi ou moi. Il est entrain de traduire un ancien texte de notre époque, on en apprendra plus, du moins je l'espère.

Regina : Mon parrain Rumple pourrait nous aider, c'est un expert en mythologie, contes, légendes et autres. Son fils Gidéon travaille pour moi, le garde que tu as sortit de l'incendie.

Emma : Je ne préfère pas lui en parler, sans vouloir t'offenser, il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Regina : Comme tu veux, tu sais qu'il est là au besoin.

Emma : J'aimerai que tu me fasses une promesse Regina.

Regina : (Souffle) Je ne partirais pas Emma.

Emma : Si ça deviens trop dangereux, tu dois me laisser, stp.

Regina : Si je te promets ça, tu reste ?

Emma : Oui.

Regina : Dans ce cas je te le promets, viens allons nous coucher.

Elle me tire jusqu'à sa chambre où une nouvelle fois on passe une nuit magique. Je me réveille avant elle, je la regarde dormir en souriant. Je m'habille rapidement et descend doucement, je lance la machine à café et lui laisse un mot avant de quitter la propriété. Après mon jogging avec Pégase je rejoins la caserne pour une nouvelle garde. Tout le monde me saute dessus pour voir les photos d'Adam et je me fais une joie de les leur montrer.

 **Un mois plus tard….**

Henry : Voilà, le dernier carton est déballé, il ne me reste plus qu'a trouver une boutique pour faire transférer le magasin d'antiquité ici.

Emma : Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Henry : Non, ce n'est pas pressé, je veux profiter de ma petite famille avant. Samedi on fait la crémaillère, tu invite David et Marie, et aussi Auguste et les gars. Pour les remercier du coup de main, tu pourrais en profiter pour me présenter Regina.

Emma : Henry, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Henry : Moi je trouve que si, âme sœur ou pas je veux savoir si elle est assez bien pour toi.

Emma : (Rire) Je ne peux pas te présenter quand je refuse de rencontrer sa fille, ce ne serait pas juste.

Henry : Dis lui de venir avec elle, aller maman. Tu te rends bien compte que c'est stupide de la garder loin de toi, c'est une grande partie de la vie de Regina.

Emma : Ok, je lui demanderais.

Henry : Bien, tu reste manger ?

Emma : Oui, je suis contente que vous soyez là.

Henry : (Sourire) Nous aussi, Violet a déjà trouvé un lycée prêt à l'accueillir la rentrée prochaine.

Emma : Super, enseigner doit lui manquer.

Henry : Elle pouponne Adam pour le moment, mais je la connais, ce n'est pas son truc de rester à la maison.

Emma : Je me ferais une joie de garder le petit Prince dès que vous aurez besoin.

Henry : (Rire) Maman, tu n'es jamais sortie avec un homme ?

Emma : Non, pourquoi ?

Henry : Je me demandais si tu pouvais être enceinte.

Emma : Tu viens d'être papa et tu veux déjà un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

Henry : (Rire) Non, mais pour briser la malédiction, c'est peut-être une idée, non ?

Emma : J'en parlerai avec David, je ne lui ai jamais demandé s'il avait eu des enfants dans ses vies. Dès fois on passait plusieurs décennies sans se voir, donc c'est possible que je n'aie jamais remarqué.

Henry : Ok.

Le soir même je rejoins Regina chez elle, j'y suis bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Henry à raison, Nawel fait partie de la vie de Regina, c'est stupide de l'éviter. Je sonne donc, un peu nerveuse, et si elle ne m'aime pas ? Avec les enfants tout peut arriver, elle a l'habitude d'avoir sa mère pour elle seule. Regina m'ouvre visiblement surprise et je lui fais un timide sourire.

Emma : Salut, je me demandais si Nawel et toi vous voudriez aller manger une glace avec moi ?

Regina : Tu veux manger une glace ?

Emma : Oui.

Regina : Avec Nawel et moi ?

Emma : Oui, enfin si tu as d'autres projets, on peut reporter à une prochaine fois.

Regina : Je n'ai rien de prévu Emma, je suis juste curieuse de savoir pourquoi maintenant ?

Emma : Mon fils tient à te rencontrer, du coup il t'invite avec Nawel à sa crémaillère. Je voulais qu'elle me rencontre avant, enfin si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

Regina : (Sourire) Une glace me semble bien.

Elle me tire par la main et m'embrasse doucement, je ferme les yeux et la serre contre moi.

Emma : Pardon d'avoir mis si longtemps.

Regina : Ce n'est pas grave mon amour, je vais la chercher, rentre.

Les mains dans les poches je les attends, elles arrivent cinq minutes plus tard. La petite me regarde bizarrement et je m'agenouille devant elle.

Emma : Salut gamine, je suis Emma.

Nawel : Tu es l'Emma de maman ?

Emma : (Sourire) Oui, j'espère devenir la tienne aussi.

Nawel : (Sourire) Maman dit que tu es pompier, tu me montreras le gros camion ?

Emma : (Sourire) Si tu veux, tu pourrais venir avec ta maman à la caserne la prochaine fois.

Nawel : Oui, pas vrai maman ?

Regina : Bien sûr mon ange.

Je me relève mais elle me tire par la chemise, je me baisse à nouveau et elle me demande timidement.

Nawel : Tu l'aime ma maman ?

Emma : Oui, ça te dérange ?

Nawel : Non, quand tu es là maman souris tout le temps.

Emma : Prête pour la glace, c'est quoi ton parfum préféré ?

Nawel : (Réfléchis) Maman c'est quoi ?

Regina : (Rire) Je dirais chocolat.

Nawel : Chocolat. (Sourire)

Emma : Moi c'est vanille.

Nawel : Comme maman.

Emma : Oui comme maman.

On monte dans la voiture et le chauffeur nous conduit en ville. Durant tout le trajet la petite me harcèle de questions. Regina se contente de sourire en nous regardant. Je ne savais pas qu'elle lui avait parlé de moi, je me sens encore plus stupide de l'avoir évitée maintenant.

Regina : Tu avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps, je savais que tu finirais par la rencontrer.

Emma : Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant ? C'est une nouveauté.

Regina : (Sourire) Je te connais, profitons juste de ce moment.

Elle glisse sa mains dans la mienne et on marche jusqu'au glacier, un vélo fonce et je tire Nawel près de nous au dernier moment. Mon visage se voile de tristesse et Regina resserre sa main sur moi, elle a dû comprendre que je m'apprêtais à fuir.

Regina : Elle n'a rien, reste avec nous, stp.

Nawel m'attrape la main pour me tirer vers le marchand et ma volonté s'envole. C'est peut-être juste une coïncidence, je deviens parano. Après avoir choisi on s'installe, la petite nous abandonne bien vite pour aller jouer avec d'autre enfants dans l'aire prévue à cet effet et Regina me regarde sérieusement.

Regina : Em, c'est juste un mec inconscient qui roulait trop vite. Tu n'es pas responsable de chaque truc qui arrive à Nawel et moi. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu ne vas pas fuir au moindre souci, je sais que tu as peur mais tu n'es pas seule dans cette histoire. On va surmonter tout ça, ensemble.

Emma : (Sourire) Ensemble.

Le samedi arrive enfin, on rigole tous autour du barbecue, je berce Adam pendant que Violet fait connaissance avec Mary. Je fredonne une chanson et Regina m'enlace par derrière.

Regina : Tu as une jolie voix, je connais cette musique non ?

Emma : (Sourire) Oui, c'est toi qui me l'as apprise il y a longtemps.

Regina : Cela semble marcher, il dort profondément.

Henry : Emma me l'a chantée aussi, c'est assez magique comme truc.

Regina : Je vois ça, dommage que dans cette vie-là je ne la connaisse pas. Nawel était un vrai petit monstre pour dormir bébé.

Henry : (Rire) Adam ne s'endors que quand c'est elle qui la lui chante, ce petit traitre reste réveillé pour Violet et moi.

Emma : Ne l'écoute pas mon ange, ton père est juste jaloux que je ne lui chante plus sa berceuse.

Regina retient un gloussement et Henry lève les yeux au ciel en souriant. Nawel arrive et me regarde bercer Adam, je me baisse pour qu'elle le voit et elle lui caresse doucement la joue.

Violet : Je vais aller le coucher tant qu'il est calme.

Henry : Bonne idée, on pourra manger tranquillement comme ça.

 **Deux heures plus tard….**

Ruby : Alors madame la sénatrice, je veux savoir votre secret.

Regina : Mon secret ?

Ruby : Cela fait plus d'un an qu'Emma est ici et elle n'était jamais sortie avec personne, ne nous avait jamais invités chez elle.

Lyly : On l'obligeait presque à venir boire un verre avec nous après une garde difficile.

Killian : C'est vrai que depuis que vous êtes ensemble, Swan sourit beaucoup plus.

Emma : C'est bon les gars on a compris.

(Rires)

Regina : Je suppose que ça fait ça quand on trouve la bonne personne.

Elle glisse sa main dans la mienne et je lui embrasse la tempe en souriant. Les gars me taquinent un peu et on poursuit note repas. Je suis dans le jardin avec David quand je me souviens de la théorie d'Henry.

Emma : David tu as déjà eu des enfants biologiques avec Snow ?

David : (Sourire) Plusieurs fois oui, pourquoi ?

Emma : (Souffle) Henry pensait que ça pouvait être ça le secret pour briser la malédiction.

David : Non, désolé. Dans le texte ils parlent d'un sacrifice ultime fait de son propre choix. Mais je n'ai pas encore compris quoi exactement, j'ai du mal à tout traduire.

Emma : (Souffle) Le parrain de Regina est un expert, on peut peut-être le consulter mais….

David : Mais ?

Emma : Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en lui, il est intelligent et il faudra lui avouer notre secret, et je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée.

David : Alors nous ferons sans lui, j'ai confiance en ton jugement.

Emma : Je ne comprends pas le texte non plus, on a besoin d'aide David.

David : Laisse-moi consulter des collègues d'avant, Auguste aussi est sur une piste.

Emma : Ok.

Nawel me tire sur le pantalon et je me baisse, elle me tend une fleur que je prends en souriant.

Emma : Merci ma puce.

Nawel : Elle est ou maman ?

Je tourne la tête et voit Regina qui parle avec Henry et Auguste, je la montre à Nawel qui me tend les bras. Je la porte et elle se cale contre moi naturellement, même pas une semaine que je la connais et je sais déjà que je suis foutue.

David : Les enfants sentent facilement quand ils peuvent avoir confiance ou pas.

Emma : Elle doit être fatiguée, elle n'a pas arrêté de courir après pégase.

David : Sûrement, vu qu'elle dort à poings fermés.

Je souris à David et m'approche de Regina qui, nous voyant, s'avance également.

Regina : Désolée, elle s'est endormie tard hier. Elle était excitée par la journée, tu veux que je te la prenne ?

Emma : Laisse-là, elle ne me dérange pas.

Regina : C'est mal d'être jalouse de sa propre fille parce qu'elle est dans tes bras ?

Emma : (Embrasse) Je t'aime.

(Silence)

Regina : Je sais. (Sourire)

Elle m'embrasse bien moins chastement que moi. Elle ne m'a pas répondu, mais je m'y attendais, elle a toujours plus de mal que moi pour dire ces trois petits mots. On finit par rentrer et après avoir couché Nawel je prends mon manteau, Regina fronce les sourcils.

Regina : Où vas-tu ?

Emma : Chez moi, Pégase se sens un peu seul, je passe tout mon temps ici ces dernier temps.

Regina : Tu n'as qu'a l'emmener ici, Nawel l'adore et moi aussi.

Emma : (Sourire) Tu sais que si on commence comme ça, je ne partirais plus.

Regina : En quoi c'est mal ?

Emma : Gina, on est ensemble depuis moins de trois mois.

Regina : Moi je dirais depuis plus de 2000 ans mais c'est toi qui vois.

Emma : (Rire) Tu as toujours réponse à tout n'est-ce pas ?

Regina : C'est pour ça que tu m'aime, non ?

Emma : (Sourire) Entre autre, je suppose qu'il peut passer une dernière nuit tout seul.

Regina : Voilà une sage décision, maintenant embrasse-moi.

J'obéis et fonce sur ses lèvre dans un baiser passionné, un jour il faudrait que je lui résiste quand même.

 **Trois mois plus tard…**

Auguste : J'ai fait des recherches sur Gold, il n'a pas toujours était réglo mais depuis qu'il s'est marié avec une femme de 20 ans de moins il semble s'être rangé.

Emma : Super, tu crois qu'il nous aiderait ?

David : Pas sans contre partie j'imagine.

Emma : Tu crois que ça vaut la peine de prendre ce risque ?

David : Je pense qu'on est tous fatigués et que ce serait bien que ce soit notre dernière vie. Et puis Mary est enceinte, cette fois j'aimerais vraiment profiter de mon enfant et de mes petits-enfants normalement.

Emma : Combien de fois Mary est morte en couche ?

David : Trop de fois, mais évidement elle refuse d'avorter. On s'est disputé assez violement à ce sujet hier.

Emma : Regina a eu un accident de voiture hier, elle à jute une bosse mais je connais les signes.

David : Moi aussi.

Auguste : Venez manger tous à la maison demain, on en parlera tranquillement.

Emma : Ok.

(Alarme)

Elsa : Chef, gros carambolage sur l'autoroute.

Auguste : Ok, on y va tous.

Je file jusqu'au camion et m'équipe rapidement, une fois sur les lieux je serre les dents. C'est un véritable massacre, j'organise mon équipe rapidement et on procède à l'évacuation. Cela fait déjà trois heures que nous sommes sur place quand on entend une explosion, plusieurs voitures tombent dans l'eau sous les hurlements des gens piégés à l'intérieur.

Auguste : Bordel, Emma, David à vous de jouer. Killian, Graham en soutient, les autres continuez à évacuer le pont rapidement, ça va céder.

Emma : Je déteste l'eau, ça me rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs.

David : Je ne te laisserai pas te noyer encre une fois Em, ta famille t'attend.

Je lui souris tristement et on plonge, grâce à notre force on arrive à arracher les portières des voitures et évacuer les gens.

Homme : Ma fille est à l'intérieur, svp.

Je plonge à nouveau et remarque le siège auto, dans la précipitation on ne l'a pas remarqué. Je remonte la petite à toute vitesse mais la voiture bouge et me bloque. La petite toujours avec moi je vois David et lui passe la gamine et lui montrant la surface. Il hésite mais je lui montre à nouveau, puis la petite et il s'en va enfin. Je pousse la voiture de toutes mes forces mais en faisant ça j'avale de l'eau et la panique commence à m'envahir sentant la noyade arriver. Des flashes de ma première mort me reviennent et je pense à Regina, Henry, Nawel, Adam et Violet qui m'attendent. Si je meure je devrais partir d'ici et je ne pourrais sûrement plus les revoir avant un moment. Je pousse sur la voiture quand j'aperçois Auguste et Killian arriver. Je perds connaissance, j'espère vraiment que je ne vais pas mourir. J'ouvre les yeux en toussant, je suis sur le pont avec Anna qui me regarde avec inquiétude.

Anna : Bon sang, tu nous as foutu la trouille. Deux minutes de plus et tu te noyais.

Je tourne la tête vers David qui s'occupe de la petite avec Krystof, j'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir. Malgré notre résistance, manquer de se noyer laisse des traces et je perds connaissance à nouveau. Je me réveille à l'hôpital sous une douce caresse. J'ouvre les yeux doucement et voit Isis, pas Regina, non c'est Isis.

Isis : Bonjours mon ange, tu joue avec la mort depuis bien longtemps.

Emma : Que fais-tu là ?

Isis : (Sourire) Je suis ton âme sœur, je suis toujours avec toi mon amour.

Emma : Je suis si fatiguée Isis, tout ce que je veux c'est te retrouver.

Isis : Tu m'as retrouvée mon amour, Regina est prêt de toi.

Emma : Ce n'est pas pareille, tu le sais. Même si j'aime Regina, elle n'est pas vraiment toi, juste une partie.

Isis : Une grande partie, je sais que tu es fatiguée mon ange. Mais n'abandonne pas, elle est là, je suis là.

Emma : Je sais.

Isis : Bahebak awé bé jnoune (Je t'aime à la folie)

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur le sourire tendre de Regina, elle semble inquiète.

Regina : Bon retour parmi nous mon amour.

Emma : Salut toi, je dors depuis longtemps ?

Regina : Quelques heures, David m'a appelée.

Victor : Bonjour Lieutenant, je vois que vous êtes réveillée, vous avez inquiété notre Regina.

Je fronce les sourcils, ce médecin semble bien connaitre Regina.

Regina : Victor est mon beau frère, je t'en ai parlé.

Je me détends immédiatement et lui offre un sourire gentil.

Victor : Bien vos analyses sont excellentes, vous aviez juste besoin de repos.

Emma : Je peux rentrer chez moi alors ?

Victor : Bien sûr, honnêtement j'ai rarement vu de tels chiffres après une quasi-noyade.

Regina : Emme est en forme de part son métier, il faut plus qu'une voiture sous l'eau pour en venir à bout.

Victor : Je vois ça, ravi de vous avoir enfin rencontrée Lieutenant. Reposez-vous demain encore et ne forcez pas trop la semaine prochaine et ça ira.

Emma : Merci Docteur, ravie de vous avoir rencontré également.

Il s'en va et Regina m'embrasse et me serre contre elle à m'étouffer.

Emma : Mon amour tu m'étouffe.

Regina : Pardon, tu m'as fait peur.

Emma : Désolée, mais tu sais que je ne peux pas mourir, non ?

Regina : Je sais, mais je n'aime pas te voie blessée quand même.

Emma : Je vais bien, les risques du métier. Je vais rentrer me reposer et demain je serais en pleine forme, promis.

Regina : Viens à la maison, je prendrai soin de toi.

Emma : Très bien je viens.

Elle me sourit et on rentre chez elle, quand elle me voit, Nawel me saute au cou et on regarde un film toutes les trois. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir dans les bras de Regina, la petite dort contre moi depuis déjà un petit moment.

Regina : (Caresse ma joue) Nawel est au lit, viens te coucher mon ange.

J'obéis et enfile un vieux t-shirt avant de me glisser dans les bras de Regina

Regina : Reste avec moi Emma.

Emma : (Endormie) Je suis là.

Regina : Je veux dire reste, viens habiter avec nous, je t'aime Emma.

Je me réveille complètement et la regarde tendrement. Je l'embrasse et la serre contre moi, il faut que j'apprenne à lui résister, mais pas ce soir.

Emma : Je reste.

Elle m'embrasse passionnément, je suppose que le repos prescrit par le médecin, attendra demain.

 **Premier anniversaire d'Adam…**

Je regarde ma famille avec tendresse, dire que le petit bonhomme a déjà un an, le temps passe décidément trop vite parfois. Avec Regina tous va bien, pas d'accident, on est heureuses. Mary a accouché et tout s'est bien passé, il semblerait que la malédiction nous laisse tranquille pour le moment.

Regina : Tout va bien mon Ange ?

Emma : Tu as confiance en ton parrain, je veux dire assez pour lui révéler mon secret ?

Regina : Oui Emma, Rumple est quelqu'un de bien, il ne l'a pas toujours été, mais je lui fais confiance, il vous aidera s'il le peut.

Emma : Tu pense que tu pourrais l'inviter à la maison bientôt ?

Regina : Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Emma : Je veux que ça s'arrête avec toi, je veux en profiter vraiment, sans m'inquiéter d'une possible catastrophe. Je veux t'épouser, avoir d'autres enfants, je veux tout ça, avec toi.

Regina : (Larmes) Moi aussi, je l'appelle en rentrant à la maison.

Emma : (Embrasse) Merci ma Princesse.

Regina : Elle te manque ?

Emma : Qui ?

Regina : Isis ?

Emma : Parfois, mais tu es là, tu es une partie d'elle. Je crois que même sans ça je serais tombée sous ton charme, tout en toi me fait perdre la tête.

Regina : (Rire) Flatteuse.

Emma : (Sourire) Réaliste, tu n'as pas à être jalouse d'elle. Je suis avec toi dorénavant, complètement, entièrement Regina.

Regina : Je sais, je suis à toi aussi.

On s'embrasse doucement et je passe ma main sur sa joue, Isis était peut-être la première mais je suis persuadée que Regina sera la dernière. Quelques jours plus tard on est tous rassemblés dans le salon avec Gold, l'ambiance est tendue mais on est tous prêts à prendre le risque.

Regina : Rumple ce qu'on va te dire mérite la plus grande discrétion de ta part, je peux te faire confiance ?

Rumple : Tu sais que oui, que se passe-t-il ?

Belle : Vous êtes sûrs que je peux rester ?

Regina : Bien sûr ma chère, vous êtes de la famille.

Gidéon : Est-ce que ça à avoir avec Emma ?

Emma : Oui, bien observé Gid.

David : C'est en rapport avec moi aussi, et aussi avec Regina et Mary.

Auguste : Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, ça fait un choc.

Mary : (Sourire) Je confirme.

Henry : Ma famille a besoin de vous monsieur Gold.

Ils s'assoient et je prends un couteau, David aussi et on s'entaille le bras profondément en grimaçant. Gidéon et Belle son déjà debout se précipitant sur la trousse de soin quand on tend nos bras, sans aucune blessure, Gold n'a pas bougé de son siège, il sourit même.

Emma : On ne peut pas mourir, ni être blessés.

David : On est maudit depuis vraiment très longtemps, condamnés à voir mourir notre âme sœur, encore et encore sans que l'on puisse rien n'y faire.

Emma : On a trouvé un texte parlant de notre malédiction, mais on ne comprend pas tout. Pourtant on a essayé, mais sans succès.

Rumple : Je le savais, un jour je vous ai vue pousser un camion d'une main. Je savais que je n'avais pas rêvé, et personne ne peux être aussi cultivé en une seule vie.

Emma : Merci pour le compliment.

Rumple : Je vous aiderai, mais si même vous, n'avez rien trouvé, je doute de vous être très utile.

David : Un regard neuf serait le bienvenue.

Rumple : Je suppose que vos âmes-sœurs sont Regina et Mary ?

Emma : Oui, si on ne trouve pas elles….

Regina glisse sa main dans la mienne et Henry pose sa main sur mon épaule.

Emma : Je ne peux pas la perdre, pas cette fois, svp.

Rumple : Montre-moi ça. Belle en connaît aussi un rayon, vous permettez qu'elle m'assiste ?

David : Bien sûr, tout aide est la bienvenue à ce stade.

Durant deux heures ils lisent en silence en pianotant sur leur ordinateur, je joue avec Adam aux voitures quand Violet s'assoit près de moi.

Violet : Tu pense qu'ils vont trouver ?

Emma : Je l'espère, le temps joue contre nous. David perd Snow toujours dans l'année qui suit la naissance d'un de leur enfant ou quand elle accouche. Quant à moi je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste avec Regina.

Violet : Emma, je sais que ce n'est pas trop le moment mais j'ai besoin de te parler.

Emma : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Violet : C'est Henry, il est malade.

Je me retourne vivement, elle semble vraiment inquiète et je pose la voiture.

Emma : Il ne m'a rien dit, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Violet : Leucémie, sans greffe de moelle osseuse, il va mourir et pour ça il faudrait que….

Emma : Qu'il ait un parent biologique. Est-ce qu'il a fait des recherches pour les retrouver ?

Violet : Il refuse de le faire, il est sur la liste mais les chances sont minces et son état se dégrade de plus en plus. Il ne voulait pas t'en parler, mais je ne peux pas le perdre, Adam a besoin de son père, j'ai besoin de lui aussi et je sais que tu l'aime plus que tout.

Emma : Je vais les retrouver, ses parents ou sa famille, je vais les retrouver.

Violet : Merci.

Emma : Ne lui dit rien pour le moment, je te tiens au courant. Si son état se dégrade, j'aimerais que tu me le dises aussi. Combien de temps les médecins lui donnent ?

Violet : Un an, peut-être trois, pas plus.

Emma : Je vais les retrouver.

Henry : Maman, monsieur Gold a trouvé quelque chose.

Je me lève et pose ma main sur le bras de Violet, je ne le laisserai pas mourir, pas question. On rejoint tout le monde au salon et Regina voyant mon regard stressé s'approche de moi.

Regina : Tout va bien mon Ange ?

Emma : Je t'expliquerai plus tard, alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Rumple : On a trouvé une piste à exploiter, oui.

Belle : Il faudrait qu'on étudie tout ça à l'université.

David : Faites donc, on peut vous aider ?

Rumple : On vous appelle dans la semaine pour tout vous expliquer si notre hypothèse est la bonne.

Emma : Merci, vraiment.

Rumple : Vous êtes de la famille, c'est normal.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

Regina : Tu cherche toujours la famille d'Henry ?

Emma : Oui, jamais le temps ne m'a paru si court, que se soit pour toi ou pour lui.

Regina : Je vais bien, concentre-toi sur lui.

Emma : J'ai peut-être une piste, mais ça m'oblige à partir pour Seattle quelques jours.

Regina : Fais ce que tu as à faire, Nawel et moi on sera là à ton retour.

Emma : Je n'aime pas être loin de toi, j'ai toujours peur qu'il arrive malheur. Durant nos vies d'avant c'est souvent quand je n'étais pas avec toi qu'il t'arrivait le pire.

Regina : Gidéon et les autres sont là pour ma sécurité. Henry a besoin de cette greffe au plus vite, pars, tout se passera bien pour nous.

Je la serre contre moi et ferme les yeux, on reste un moment comme ça en silence.

Regina : Je suis là mon ange, ne t'en fais pas pour nous.

Emma : D'accord, je vais demander à David de veiller sur vous, juste au cas où.

Regina : (Sourire) D'accord, à ton retour il faudra qu'on parle d'une chose importante.

Emma : D'accord, (embrasse) Ne t'avise pas de mourir Regina Mills.

Regina : A vos ordres Lieutenant. (Embrasse)

 **Deux jours plus tard….**

Je regarde la photo de celle qui normalement est la sœur d'Henry, je souffle et me rapproche du bar ou elle essuie des verres tranquillement.

Emma : Bonjour, vous êtes bien Eliza Carter ?

Eliza : Oui, je vous connais ?

Emma : Non, je m'appelle Emma Swan, je suis là pour votre frère.

(Silence)

Eliza : Mes parents l'ont abandonné à la naissance, comment vous m'avez retrouvée ?

Emma : Vous avez fait des recherche il y a environ un an, j'ai remonté la piste.

Eliza : Je n'ai appris son existence qu'il y a un an à leur mort, je l'ai cherché partout depuis.

Emma : Je sais, il habite Boston, il est antiquaire, marié et il a un petit garçon d'un an environ prénommé Adam.

Eliza : (Sourire) Je suis tata ?

Emma : Oui, il s'appelle Henry. Je vous ai ramené des photos, je suis là car il est malade. Vraiment malade, il a besoin de vous. Sans une greffe de moelle osseuse, il mourra dans l'année.

Eliza : Qui êtes-vous pour lui ?

Emma : Je suis de sa famille, sa grande sœur.

Eliza : (Triste) Meilleure que moi, j'ai abandonné les recherches pour le trouver. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je n'ai jamais compris le geste de mes parents et ils ne me l'ont pas expliqué dans la lettre qu'ils m'on laissée aussi.

Emma : Ce n'est pas un concours vous savez, vous l'avez cherché je le sais. Ce n'est pas trop tard pour le rencontrer et faire partie de sa vie.

Eliza : Vous croyez qu'il va m'accepter ? Il vous à déjà.

Emma : Mais moi je ne peux pas le sauver, vous si.

Eliza : Je prends ma veste.

 **Un jour plus tard….**

Violet : (Serre Eliza dans ses bras) Merci d'être venue, merci.

Eliza : Je vous en prie. Il est là ?

Violet : Oui, il m'en veut un peu d'avoir fait tout ça dans son dos.

Emma : Je lui parlerai, ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien Eliza, Henry sera content de te voire.

Eliza : Ok, allons-y.

On rentre dans le salon où Henry berce Adam, Eliza se stoppe et je peux voir à quel point ils se ressemblent. Je reste un peu à l'écart pendant leurs retrouvailles, je suis heureuse pour lui mais je ne me sens pas vraiment indispensable pour le moment. Je suis dans le jardin depuis un moment quand il sort me rejoindre.

Henry : Elle a l'air sympa.

Emma : Oui.

Henry : Tu es fâchée ?

Emma : Un peu, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé, pourquoi tu as refusé de la chercher.

Henry : Parce que c'est toi ma famille, pas elle.

Emma : Elle est seule au monde aussi, tu pourrais lui faire une place aussi. Elle t'a cherché partout durant un an, elle ne savait pas avant.

Henry : Je sais, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, tu as déjà assez à gérer avec le malédiction.

Emma : Henry tu es mon fils, jamais je ne cesserais de m'inquiéter pour toi, jamais.

Henry : Je suis désolé maman, j'avais peur.

Je le sers contre moi fortement et le sens pleurer, je resserre mes bras autour de lui et lui fredonne sa berceuse. Je le sens se détendre et sourire et je lui embrasse le front tendrement.

Emma : Je t'aime, tu as rdv demain à l'hôpital avec Victor pour des analyses, je serais là à chaque étape, tout comme ta femme et ta sœur.

Henry : (Souffle) Ok, merci maman. Je t'aime aussi.

Eliza : Je dérange ?

Emma : Du tout, je dois rentrer voire ma femme et ma fille, on se voit demain, ça ira ?

Eliza : Oui, merci de m'avoir emmenée.

Henry : (Sourire) Violet fait un super gâteau au chocolat, j'espère que tu aime ça.

Eliza : J'adore ça. (Sourire)

Je leur souris et file jusqu'à chez moi, sauf que mon cœur s'arrête de battre quand je vois l'incendie. Le manoir est en flamme, les pompiers sont déjà là et je cours vers Auguste.

Emma : Dis-moi qu'elles ne sont pas là dedans, par pitié !

Auguste : Je suis désolé Em, David, Killan et Graham sont entrain de les chercher.

J'enfile mon équipement à toute vitesse et fonce dans la maison avec Ruby et Lyly qui m'on suivie. Je grimpe l'étage jusqu'à la chambre de Nawel car je sais que Regina a dû se précipiter près d'elle. Mon cœur se serre en voyant Nawel en larmes dans les bras de Regina inconsciente. J'enlève mon masque et le lui colle sur la figure, elle s'accroche à mon cou et je la serre contre moi.

Emma : Ruby, prend-la stp. Je m'occupe de Regina, vite.

Ruby : Ok.

Je transfère la petite dans ses bras quand j'entends un crie d'alarme et une explosion plus loin.

Emma : Lyly va les aider, je sors Regina et j'arrive.

Lyly : Ok, fait gaffe à toi.

Je porte Regina, la fumée me brule les poumons mais je ne m'en occupe pas et défonce la porte. A peine je l'ai posée sur le brancard que je file aider les autres, malgré les appels d'Auguste. Je retrouve David tenant à bout de bras Killian au dessus d'une crevasse et voit Lyly trainer Graham.

David : Aide là, je peux tenir encore.

J'aide Lyly à trainer Graham dehors, Lyly et Ruby veulent repartir avec moi mais je leur ordonne de rester ici.

Auguste : Je viens avec toi.

Je soupire et file vers David et Killian qui, lui aussi, a perdu connaissance. On l'aide à remonter Killian mais David s'écroule dans les bras d'Auguste et je constate qu'il est sérieusement blessé au niveau du ventre. Je retire le bout de bois et la plaie se referme, je souffle de soulagement en voyant que ce n'est pas une blessure mortelle et on sort de cet enfer. Une fois dehors je me précipite vers Nawel et Regina, Kristof est entrain de faire un massage cardiaque à Nawel et je ferme les yeux. Anna s'occupe de Regina et je regarde Auguste les larmes aux yeux.

Auguste : Je sais Em, va avec elles, je vais découvrir ce qui s'est passé, je te le jure.

Je grimpe dans l'ambulance, le cœur de Nawel est reparti mais aucune des deux n'est sortie d'affaire pour autant. J'aide Anna pendant que Krystof grille tout les feux qu'il peut jusqu'à l'hôpital. Une fois sur place elles sont prises en charge par Victor et Zelena, dix minutes plus tard je vois passer Graham et Killian, c'est un cauchemar. David s'assoit près de moi en silence, suivit des autres gars et l'attente commence. Une heure plus tard, Henry arrive avec Mary suivit de près par Rumple et Belle.

Rumple : Il faut que je vous parle avec David.

On le suit à part, vu son regard ça ne va pas nous plaire.

Davis : Dites-nous.

Rumple : On a trouvé comment rompre la malédiction.

Emma : Comment ?

Rumple : En jetant une autre malédiction sur soi même.

David : C'est-à-dire ?

Rumple : En gros il vous faut vous maudire.

Emma : Et ça aura qu'elle conséquences ?

Rumple : Vous oublierez vos vies d'avant, vos âme sœurs, votre vie de maintenant. La malédiction sur Regina et Mary sera enlevée aussi, ça cassera le cycle des réincarnations. Elles seront les dernières mais vous ne pourrez pas être ensemble dans cette vie là, c'est le prix à payer.

Emma : Mais elles seront sauvées, Regina, Nawel, même Henry ?

Rumple : Techniquement oui, sauf si elles meurent avant, il faudra attendre la prochaine réincarnation pour le faire.

David : Et si on meure comme la première fois, ça fait quoi ?

Rumple : Vous casser le cycle mais vous ne sauverait pas vos âme sœurs, elles continueront à vous chercher éternellement sans jamais vous trouver puisque vous ne serez plus là.

Emma : C'est sûr tout ça ? Vous savez comment nous maudire ?

Rumple : Oui mais je connais Regina, elle n'acceptera jamais une telle chose, même si c'est pour la sauver.

David : (Grimace) Mary dira pareil, mais je suppose qu'on ne va pas leur demander leur avis ?

Emma : Pas vraiment, pouvez vous tout préparer ? Je vais attendre de voir ce que les médecins ont à dire avant de prendre une telle décision, David tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre la dedans.

David : Tu sais que si, je suis aussi fatigué que toi.

Rumple : J'ai eu Gidéon au téléphone, il prend le premier avion pour nous aider, il s'en veut beaucoup de ne pas avoir été là lors de l'incendie.

Emma : Ce n'est pas sa faute, il a le droit de prendre des vacances, on sait tous que c'est de ma faute si Regina et Nawel sont à l'hôpital.

Rumple : Je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé trouver une solution.

Emma : Je sais, vous veillerez sur elle, pour moi.

Rumple : Je vous le promets, mais je vous encourage vraiment à en parler à vos compagnes, jamais elles ne vous pardonneront si vous vous sacrifiez pour elles.

David : On le sait très bien, mais elles pourront vivre tranquilles et ça, ça vaut tous les sacrifices pour Emma et moi.

Emma : Attendons les médecins on verra bien ce qu'ils vont dire.

 **Plusieurs heures plus tard…..**

Zelena : Nawel a les poumons très abimés, elle va avoir besoin d'une greffe en urgence. Elle se repose pour le moment, elle est sur la liste en attente de transplantation.

Emma : (Ferme les yeux) Et Regina ?

Victor : Par miracle elle n'a que des brulures légères mais par contre elle a une hémorragie cérébrale. On a dû l'opérer, on ignore les séquelles, il faut qu'elle se réveille.

Emma : Je peux les voire ?

Zelena : Bien sûr, Nawel est réveillée, elle t'a réclamée plusieurs fois déjà.

Emma : Ok, des nouvelles pour Graham et Killian ?

Victor : Je vais me renseigner et je vous tiens au courant.

Emma : Merci Victor, je suis désolée Zelena, j'aurais dû être là.

Zelena : Ce n'est pas ta faute, viens, Nawel a besoin de toi.

Une fois dans la chambre de la petite je lui souris, tentant de masquer toute mon inquiétude.

Nawel : Elle est où maman ?

Emma : Elle fait dodo ma puce, mais je suis là moi.

Elle se cale contre moi et s'endort presque aussi tôt.

 **Une semaine plus tard….**

Henry : Je suis totalement contre, tu ne peux te sacrifier. Regina et la petite ont besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi maman.

Emma : Si je fais ça, vous n'aurez plus rien à craindre, vous aurait une vie paisible.

Henry : Mais tu ne seras plus là, à quoi bon ?

Emma : Henry tu dois penser à Violet et Adam aussi, qu'est-ce qui se passera si la malédiction s'en prend à eux aussi ? Tu y as pensé ? Tu crois vraiment que ta maladie est un hasard ? Ou que Violet ait eu une grossesse si difficile ?

Henry : Regina n'acceptera jamais une telle chose, ni Mary.

David : Elles ne savent rien, ta mère à voulut te le dire pour que tu puisses veiller sur elles quand on sera partis.

Henry : Je vais me souvenir ?

Emma : Rumple peux faire en sorte que oui, mais ça va avec la promesse de ne jamais tenter de nous retrouver.

Henry : Mais, il y a sûrement un autre moyen.

David : Il n'y en pas gamin, crois moi j'ai cherché partout.

Henry : Tu ne connaîtras jamais ton fils c'est injuste. Et toi tu ne verras pas Adam et Nawel grandir, dis-moi en quoi ça peux être la bonne solution au juste ?

Emma : Henry, stp. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'elles seront en sécurité, j'ai besoin de toi pour ça mon grand, stp.

Henry : (Larmes) Mais…..

Emma : Tu sais que ne te demanderais pas ça si on pouvait faire autrement, stp gamin.

Henry : Quand ?

Emma : Nawel se fait opérer ce soir, toi aussi. Regina ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, Rumple a tout préparé pour dans deux heures.

Henry : Je veillerai sur elle, je te le promets.

Je serre mon fils dans mes bras et des infirmières rentrent pour le préparer.

Emma : Je t'aime mon grand, soit heureux.

Henry : Promis maman, je t'aime aussi.

Je suis à la caserne avec David, on fait nos adieux aux gars. Officiellement, on est transférés à l'autre bout du pays. Je serre tout le monde dans mes bras, Killian a eu la main bien amochée durant l'incendie mais il s'en sortira, quant à Graham c'est son cœur qui a morflé mais lui aussi sera bientôt sur pieds. Notre malédiction vont leur faire oublier qui ont est, mais on ne voulait pas partir sans dire au revoir. Auguste a insisté pour se souvenir aussi, il veillera sur Mary et Neal comme ça. Et bien sûr, sur Regina et Nawel.

David : Merci Auguste, tu es un bon ami, un frère, merci.

Auguste : Vous êtes sûrs de vous ?

Emma : Il est temps, merci pour tout Gus.

Auguste : Faites attention à vous.

David : Toi aussi.

Je suis dans la chambre de Regina lui tenant la main, je détache mon médaillon et lui accroche au cou.

Emma : Mon amour, il est temps. Tu te rappelle de ta promesse ? Il est temps de l'honorer. Tu auras une belle vie avec Nawel, mais pour ça il faut me laisser partir. Qu'importe la malédiction, je t'aimerai pour l'éternité, n'en doute jamais.

Je lui embrasse les lèvres doucement et grave son visage en moi, priant tout les dieux existant pour qu'ils me laissent au moins mes rêves après. Je rejoins la chambre de Nawel et lui embrasse le front doucement, je lui accroche au poignet le symbole d'Isis et sort de la chambre doucement. Il est l'heure, j'ai fait mes adieux à Violet et Adam. Mais aussi à Mary et Neal, Belle, Gidéon et Rumple.

 **Une heure plus tard….**

Je regarde David se mettre au milieu du cercle magique et fait de même, les adieux ont été difficiles pour lui aussi.

Rumple : Je commence, vous êtes prêt ?

Emma : Oui.

David : Oui.

Emma : Adieu mon frère.

David : Adieu petit sœur.

 **Un an plus tard…Storybook.**

Archie : Sheriff Swan, Pongo a disparu.

Emma : Encore, c'est une maladie ma parole.

Archie : (Grimace) Désolé, il n'est pas très obéissant, je sais qu'il revient toujours mais je m'inquiète.

Emma : (Soupire) Ok, j'ai compris, je vais le chercher, vous me devez un café Archie.

Archie : (Sourire) Promis Shériff.

J'entends mon adjoint rigoler et je lui jette une boulette de papier.

David : Promis la prochaine fois, j'y vais.

Emma : Menteur, à plus tard Nolan.

Il me sourit et je file chercher ce chien de malheur, ça ne fera jamais que la cinquième fois ce moi ci. Je suis arrivée il y a un an dans cette petite ville et je me suis vite fait une place. Complètement amnésique suite à un accident de voiture, je me souvenais juste de mon nom, Emma Swan. Apparemment David a vécu un truc similaire, on a vite sympathisé et il est dans cette ville mon seul ami avec le Capitaine des pompier Auguste. Je devais être flic dans ma vie d'avant car le job me colle à la peau, on dirait que j'ai fait ça toute ma vie. Je me suis aussi découvert des aptitudes bien pratiques dans ce métier, je suis très endurante, je sais très bien me battre, je tire aussi très bien. J'ai un bon esprit d'analyse et ma culture est assez impressionnante. Sérieusement qui sait de nos jours comment est mort Alexandre le grand ? Ou comment ont été construites les pyramides ? Ou encore j'ai découvert que je parlais et écrivais dans une douzaine de langues différentes sans forcer. Et puis il y a les rêves, je revois toujours cette femme mystérieuse, encore et encore mais c'est comme si elle était hors d'attente. Dès fois je vois d'autres visages, mais c'est souvent elle que je vois. Tout ce que je sais d'elle c'est qu'elle est magnifique et qu'elle me regarde comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Je sais ça aussi, l'emplacement et le nom des merveilles du monde. Les anciennes et les nouvelles, je me rappelle de tellement de choses, sauf de ma vie ce qui est assez frustrant. Je finis par trouver Pongo jouant avec un autre chien qui me saute dessus, instinctivement je le caresse, il n'a pas l'air méchant. Je regarde son collier et souris en voyant son nom. Pégase, il me fait penser directement au Disney que je regarde en boucle, aller savoir pourquoi j'aime autant ce dessin animé ?

Regina : Excusez-moi, Pégase au pied.

Je lève mes yeux au son de cette voix si chaleureuse et manque de m'étouffer sur place en voyant ma vision.

Regina : Ce chenapan s'est enfui, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas fait peur.

Incapable de parler je me contente de la fixer, je dois encore rêver.

Regina : (Sourire) Tout va bien Sheriff ?

Emma : Pardon ? Oui, oui tout va bien. Je ne vous connais pas, non ?

Regina : (Sourire) Pas dans cette vie-là, je m'appelle Regina Mills et vous ? (Tend la main)

Emma : Emma Swan, vous êtes ici en vacance ? (Serre la main)

Regina : Je viens m'installer ici avec ma fille, je suppose que nous auront l'occasion de nous recroiser à nouveau.

Emma : D'accord, je veux dire oui sûrement. Je vais ramener ce vaurien à son maitre, bonne journée Madame Mills.

Regina : Bonne journée Sheriff.

Je rentre au commissariat assez secouée et voit David discuter avec une petite brune qui tient un jeune enfant dans les bras.

David : Em, salut. Tu as retrouvé Pongo ?

Regina : Oui, bonjour vous êtes ?

David : Désolé, je manque à tous mes devoirs, Mademoiselle White je vous présente la Sheriff de la ville. Emma Swan, Emma voici Mary White et son fils Neal. Ils viennent s'installer ici, apparemment une envie de calme, elle est venue se présenter.

Je serre la main de la nouvelle venue et chatouille le petit garçon qui me tend les bras comme s'il me connaissait. La jeune maman me tend son petit gars sans hésiter une seconde et je le réceptionne en souriant. Je m'installe à mon bureau, le petit sur les genoux et joue avec lui facilement. Dix minutes plus tard ils sont partis et David et moi on parle en même temps.

Emma/ David : Tu ne va jamais croire….

(Rires)

David : Vas-y, à toi l'honneur.

Emma : J'ai croisé la femme dont je rêve depuis un an en trouvant Pongo.

David : Et moi je rêve de Mary White depuis un an aussi, c'est trop bizarre.

Emma : Carrément, je suis restée figée au moins deux minutes quand elle m'a parlé, j'étais sûre de rêver.

David : Pareil, j'ai halluciné. Tu crois que c'est juste une impression de déjà vu persistant ?

Emma : Possible, elles ne sont pas sorties de nos rêves déjà. (Sourire)

David : (Rire) Je crois qu'on a besoin d'un verre, ou deux.

Emma : Ho que oui, je te suis.

Je ferme le poste et rejoint David au Granny, je manque de m'étouffer à nouveau quand je vois une nouvelle famille assise tranquillement entrain de manger avec Auguste. Ok là c'est trop bizarre, je suis sûre que je les connais. Je me rapproche et l'homme lève un regard tendre vers moi. Je souris timidement et je vois leur jeune garçon se diriger vers moi d'un pas incertain mais décidé. Je me baisse pour le réceptionner sans que les parents n'émettent d'objection.

Emma : Bonjour, nouveaux en ville ?

Henry : Oui, je vous présente ma femme Violet, mon fils Adam et moi je suis…

Emma : Henry !

Henry : (Grand sourire) Pardon ?

Emma: Vous êtes Henry, non, on se connait?

Henry : Je vous rappelle quelqu'un ?

Auguste : Ce sont de vieux amis à moi.

Emma : Je m'apprête à répondre quand David me montre ma bière, définitivement j'en ai besoin. Je rends l'enfant à ses parents et rejoint mon ami. Je bois une grande gorgée, complètement perdue. Une heure plus tard on finit par rentrer chez nous, cette journée était vraiment bizarre.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

Je passe mes journées de repos au lac, cet endroit m'apaise et en ce moment j'ai besoin d'un peu de calme. J'ai croisé à nouveau Regina et sa fille mais je ne lui ai pas parlé. C'est idiot mais j'ai l'impression que c'est interdit, qu'elle ne devrait pas être là. J'ai parlé par contre avec Henry et sa famille, ils sont gentils. Peut-être que je m'imagine des choses, plus je cherche à comprendre et plus je nage en plein brouillard, c'est énervant. David semble tout aussi perdu que moi et évite comme il peut Mary et son fils, mais l'objet de nos pensées semble partout et nulle part à la fois.

Regina : Nawel, ne court pas si vite ma puce.

Nawel : Pardon maman, c'est Pégase qui va vite.

Je lâche un soupir de lassitude, fantastique elles sont là. Elles semblent ne pas m'avoir remarquée et j'en profite pour filer loin d'elles. Même si mon cœur, lui, me crie de rester, c'est perturbant, vraiment. Evidement dans mon plan d'évasion je n'ai pas pensé au chien qui me saute dessus en me léchant partout m'arrachant un éclat de rire. Ce qui attire bien évidement l'attention de Regina et de sa fille qui se dirigent vers moi en souriant.

Regina : Bonjour Sheriff, en repos ?

Emma : Bonjour, oui, il faut bien de temps en temps.

Je me baisse vers la petite qui me tend une fleur me déclenchant un flash qui me fait reculer de trois pas.

Emma : Vous ne devriez pas être là, c'est….

Regina : Je suis exactement là ou je veux être, pourquoi croyez-vous que je ne devrais pas être là ?

Emma : (Recule) Désolée, je dois y aller, il va pleuvoir, voilà pourquoi je dis ça, bonne journée, salut gamine.

Regina : Yrja al'iiqma (Reste stp)

Je me stop en l'entendant me parler arabe et me tourne, elle semble vraiment triste et je m'avance vers elle à nouveau.

Emma : Qu'avez-vous dis ?

Regina : Vous avez compris, puisque vous êtes là !

Emma : Comment vous saviez que je comprendrais, qui êtes vous à la fin ?

Regina : Je suis juste Regina.

Nawel : Moi Nawel, c'est toi qui arrête les méchants ici ?

Emma : Oui, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de méchant ici, juste des chiens fugueurs ne t'en fais pas.

Nawel : Je n'ai pas peur, tu nous protégeras s'il y a des méchants.

Emma : Toujours oui, je dois y aller.

Regina : Vous êtes en repos, non ?

Emma : Oui mais je ne devrais pas être avec vous, j'ai l'impression que ça va vous mettre en danger, je sais c'est stupide.

Regina : (Pose sa main sur mon bras) Ne pars pas, stp.

Une fraction de seconde je pense refuser et partir et je croise ses yeux, ma volonté s'effondre et je reste là.

Emma : Je suis là.

Regina : (Sourire) Une ballade ça vous dit ?

Je me contente de lui sourire et sa fille m'attrape la main naturellement. On marche une petite demi-heure avant de faire demi-tour, vu qu'il pleut. On court jusqu'aux voitures, je porte naturellement la petite qui c'est accrochée à mon cou. Je la pose dans la voiture et ferme la portière, je me tourne vers Regina qui me regarde en souriant.

Emma : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ?

Regina : Toi, tu lutte de toutes tes forces mais tu es là.

Emma : Je ne comprends pas, tu me connais ?

Regina : Toi aussi, tu me connais.

Elle me laisse sur le parking et je rentre à pied sous la pluie, mais je n'y fait même pas attention. Arrivée chez moi je trouve Henry et Auguste avec un homme inconnu qui me sourit gentiment.

Rumple : Sacrée pluie, bonjour Sheriff.

Emma : Ok, stop maintenant. C'est quoi ce bordel, toutes les personne nouvelles de cette ville semblent me connaitre, pourquoi, qui êtes-vous à la fin ?

Henry : On va t'expliquer, c'est pour ça qu'on est là. On attend juste David, il arrive.

Auguste : Calme toi, on se connaît c'est tout.

La porte claque et je vois David apparaître, aussi trempé que moi, et sûrement aussi perdu. J'ouvre la porte, jette une serviette à David et m'assois lourdement sur le canapé.

David : Vous nous expliquez ou on doit deviner ?

Henry : Alors pour commencer je m'appelle Henry Swan et pas Henry Phillips.

Emma : On est de la même famille ?

Henry : Je suis ton fils.

(Silence)

Emma : Pardon ? Tu te rends compte que c'est biologiquement impossible ? Tu as à peine quelques années de moins que moi.

David : Et moi je suis qui ton père ?

Henry : (Sourire) Tu es mon parrain.

David : Pardon ?

Auguste : J'ai eu la même réaction que vous, mais c'est la verité.

Rumple : Reprenons depuis le début, de quoi vous souvenez-vous de vos vies d'avant ?

David : Mary, Neal, Emma, je revois d'autres visages souvent mais ils sont flous.

Emma : Regina, Nawel, Henry, David, plus d'autre que je n'identifie pas.

Rumple : Bien, c'est plus que je n'espérais pour être honnête. Donne-leur l'album Henry, je vais vous raconter une histoire.

A mesure qu'il parle on tourne les pages de l'album photos, un montage ne peut pas être aussi bien fait, c'est impossible. Il nous raconte notre malédiction, nos vies, Henry et Auguste comble les blancs. Au bout d'une heure plus personne ne parle dans mon appartement.

Emma : Si je comprends bien, on ne devait jamais se revoir pour que tout ça marche. Donc qu'est-ce qui a foiré au juste ?

Rumple : J'ai sous estimé votre cœur.

David : Mais encore ?

Rumple : Vous ne deviez pas vous recroiser, pourtant vous avez atterrit tout les deux dans la même ville. Regina et Mary ne devait pas se souvenir de vous, portant si. La malédiction a été brisée quand vous avez fait ce sacrifice mais votre amour est resté. L'amour que vous portiez à votre âme sœur mais aussi aux autres.

Emma : Comme être sûrs que la malédiction a bien marché alors ?

David : Car on ne se souvient pas de nos vies d'avant, on a juste gardé note amour et nos connaissances je suppose.

Rumple : Oui, j'ai étudié durant des mois avec ma femme le texte que vous m'aviez confié et j'ai vérifié dix fois avant de venir. Vous avez brisé votre malédiction mais pour briser la mienne.

Emma : Il faut que notre âme sœur nous embrasse, le fameux « True love kiss » des contes de fées ?

Henry : On est sûrs que ça va marcher, quand vous avez revu Mary et Regina vous avez su vous aussi.

David : Su quoi ?

Henry : Que l'amour de vos vies était là, que vous n'aviez quand tendre la main.

Emma : D'après ce que vous dites, il n'y a plus aucun risque qu'on retrouve nos familles ?

Rumple : Oui, quand vous vous embrasserez tout rentrera dans l'ordre, c'est comme si tout ça n'avait jamais exister.

David : Vous parlez de cette dernière année ?

Henry : Oui, on a fini de traduire le texte, la fin c'est « Seul l'amour triomphe de la mort ».

Emma : Ok, je crois qu'on a besoin d'être un peu seuls maintenant.

Rumple : Bien sûr, vous savez tout maintenant.

Auguste : Je suis là au besoin, n'hésiter pas, je suis votre ami.

Ils se lèvent et se dirigent vers la porte, Henry change d'avis et me serre dans ses bras. Je lui rends son étreinte un peu hésitante, je sens qu'il pleure et je resserre mes bras autour de lui.

Henry : Tu m'as tellement manqué, je suis désolé que tu ai traversé tout ça toute seule maman.

Son maman m'a cloué sur place, puis je me rends compte qu'il ne me dérange absolument pas. Bon c'est bizarre d'être la mère d'un gamin de 28 ans quand on a 32 ans, mais bon.

Emma : Je suis là gamin.

Ils finissent par partir, une heure plus tard David aussi. Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

 **Trois jours plus tard…..**

(Toc à la porte) Je grogne en voyant l'heure, bon sang 6h du matin, y a intérêt à avoir eu au moins un meurtre pour me réveiller si tôt. Je sors de sous ma couette et ouvre la porte brusquement pour que la personne arrête de défoncer ma pauvre porte.

Emma : Qui que vous soyez, si personne n'est mort, revenez plus tard.

Regina : Emma, attend tu dors debout là ?

Emma : Il est 6h du matin et j'étais de service toute la nuit, alors oui je dors debout étant donné que je me suis couchée il y a un quart d'heure.

Regina : (Sourire) Trois jours, ça fait trois jours que tu sais, alors pourquoi tu m'évite ?

Emma : Regina…

Regina : Je peux comprendre que se soit dur à encaisser, qu'il te faille du temps, mais David est allé voir Mary hier et ils sont heureux, alors qu'est ce qui te retient de faire pareil ?

Emma : Gina stp je….

Regina : Peut-être est-ce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? On n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité. Un an c'est long finalement, il peut se passer plein de choses durant ce laps de temps.

Emma : Tu veux dire plus qu'en 2300 ans ?

Regina : Certes mais on ne sait jamais, si c'est ça tu n'a qu'a me le dire, je comprendrais, tu étais libre à ce moment là, ce serait difficile de t'imaginer avec une autre mais je passerais outre.

Emma : STOP !

(Silence)

Emma : Je ne suis avec personne d'autre, maintenant rentre avant de réveiller tout mes voisins stp.

Elle obéit et je lui attrape la main pour la trainer jusqu'à mon lit. Je l'oblige à enlever ses chaussures et à s'allonger et je me glisse dans ses bras en soupirant.

Emma : J'ai besoin de dormir. Je dors mieux quand tu es là, donc reste avec moi.

Regina : Toujours.

Je souris et m'endors deux secondes plus tard, je me réveille plusieurs heures après. Je n'ai pas bougé de position et Regina dors profondément. Je me décale pour mieux l'observer dormir et sourit en voyant son pendentif, c'est le mien je le sais. Je tire dessus et découvre le symbole de la Déesse Isis.

Regina : Je te l'ai offert il y a plus de 2000 ans durant notre première vie.

Emma : Je sais.

Regina : Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voire, nous voire ?

Emma : Parce que j'avais peur que tu ne sois qu'un rêve, puis ensuite j'avais peur de te faire souffrir à nouveau.

Regina : A nouveau ?

Emma : Je t'ai laissée, je sais que tu dois être en colère contre moi.

Regina : Oui, je l'ai été mais depuis plus de 2000 ans tu me protège Emma. Et je t'aime pour ça, mais aussi pour ton côté doux, prévenant, grognon le matin.

Emma : (Rire) 6h du matin, sérieusement, tu voulais ma mort aussi.

Regina : Je compte avoir au moins 50 ans avant cela, cette vie sera la dernière, rendons là extraordinaire.

Emma : Tu penses à quoi ?

Regina : Déjà, embrasse-moi, épouse-moi, faisons des enfants, faisons que cette vie compte comme la plus belle de toutes.

Emma : (Embrasse) A vos ordres ma Princesse.

Aussitôt que mes lèvres touchent les siennes mes souvenirs reviennent par vagues et je ferme les yeux en la serrant forts contre moi. Elle sourit et je me rendors dans ses bras encore bien fatiguée de ma nuit de garde.

Regina : Je t'aime.

Emma : Je sais tu m'appartiens.

Regina : Voleuse de phrase. (Sourire)

Emma : Voleuse de cœur (Sourit et embrasse)

Je m'endors sereinement, à ma place, dans les bras de ma Princesse, finalement je l'ai eu aussi ma fin heureuse. Il aura juste fallut du temps….et de l'amour, juste de l'amour….toujours.

 **FIN**


End file.
